Double the Romance
by ShippingHearts
Summary: AJ Lee and Kaitlyn are best friends and decide to move to Chicago after going through difficult times back in New Jersey. Will Chicago offer both of them better lives..romantic wise? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Well that's the last of it!" Kaitlyn said in a very tiring tone as she put down the last of their boxes.

"Thank goodness, I'm so tired!." AJ said as both of them collapsed sitting on the couch

"This is a new beginning for us AJ. Both of us need to make a promise that we won't allow what happend back in Jersey to affect our new lives here."

AJ sighed. "You're right Kait. Whatever happend back there is the past. We gotta live for the present and the future. Deal?"

"Deal!" Kaitlyn said as they pounded their fists together.

Whatever happend in Jersey was something that AJ and Kaitlyn hoped they didn't have to bring up in Chicago but they both knew that was impossible. At some point they knew they would have to tell someone whether it was because they may make new friends or got the courage to start new relationships. Either way, it was a very sensitive topic for both of them and didn't want to bring it up unless they had to.

You see, AJ was dated a guy named Daniel Bryan. Kaitlyn dated a guy named Sheamus. Making the long story short, they both cheated on AJ and Kaitlyn. They were so devastated. It was so bad that that's why they decided to just leave New Jersey all together and leave those memories behind. Not cuz they weren't strong enough to handle it but because they wanted to close that chapter in their lives and open up a new one...somewhere else. In both their minds they hoped that Chicago would be the place they would set their futures in motion in their respective lives. Finding jobs in Chicago wasn't a problem. They easily transfered from the company they were working at in NJ to Chicago. AJ and Kaitlyn worked as waitresses for a huge restaurant company named "Good Eats" Yeah, that restaurant company was so huge, they had others in other states.

**The next day...**

"Kait, we need to go to the grocery store! We have nothing in the fridge." AJ said as she opened the fridge door

"I know! Let me take a shower real quick and we'll go ok."

Waiting for Kaitlyn, AJ sat on the couch and decided to catch up on The Walking Dead since last night she was so tired from unpacking, she fell asleep during the new episode. Minutes after, Kaitlyn came out ready.

"Ok lets go!"

Arriving at the grocery store, AJ and Kailtyn decided to split. AJ went to right and Kaitlyn to the left, both carrying individual baskets. Since they had NOTHING in that fridge of theirs at home, they knew they would be carrying alot which is why they decided to split.

AJ turned the corner into the frozen food aisle. She grabbed mac n cheese, frozen chicken nuggets, frozen pizzas, and hot pockets. As she put everything in the basket she noticed from the corner of her eye a man standing there looking at her from across the wide aisle. She was extremely creeped out. She turned to look at him and as soon as she did, he turned around and continued on with his business.

Now it was her turn to observe him. She couldn't fail to notice that he was actually cute. He had messy but still ok dark brown hair, he was kinda tall and looked lean and muscular. He had lots of tattoos and something about the tattoos made him even more attractive to her. The man noticed her looking at him and turned to her. Their eyes locked for a minute and he gave her a soft smile. That smile made AJ's knees weak as she noticed that bottom lip ring he had and those mossy green eyes that looked right into her brown ones. She couldn't understand why she was reacting the way she was. Her heart was pounding and she could feel herself turn red. AJ suddenly snapped out of it and left quickly turning the corner of the aisle. When she knew she was out of sight she stopped walking and took a deep breath and thought to herself "What just happend?"

She was confused as to why she reacted the way she did to that stranger. Sure he was cute but no man had ever had that affect on her. Not even Daniel. She tried to compose herself before continuing her shopping. She hoped she didn't run into that man again...it would be too awkward for her to handle. She quickly finished up on her side of the store and went to go find Kaitlyn. She wanted to get the hell out of the that store as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kait, are you done? Lets get outta here." AJ said trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Almost, I just need to grab drinks."

"Well hurry up!" AJ snapped.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you in such a hurry?" Kaitlyn asked her confused.

"I'll tell you later..just hurry please." AJ said acting almost nervous now.

"Ok, but guess what!"

"What?"

"I was grabbing a box of cereal and I accidently dropped it and when I went to go pick it up, some guy came up and picked it up for me." Kaitlyn said with a smile on her face.

"So?"

"So?! AJ, he was so cute! You should of seen him! He had two toned hair like me and had the cutest eyes" Kaitlyn said with this dreamy look on her face.

Atleast Kaitlyn had no problems seeing an attractive guy. AJ thought to herself.

"How awesome." AJ said obviously not wanting to talk about cute guys at the moment.

"Are you ready?" Aj asked more calmly

"Yeah lets go."

**Later on at night..**

"So AJ, you never told me why you wanted to leave the grocery store in such a hurry. What happend?" Kaitlyn asked very curious.

"Well...I um..I sorta saw a cute guy as well and it was awkward as hell. I just wanted to leave so it wouldn't be awkward if I ran into him again."

"OMG, what did he say? What did you say?" Kaitlyn was obviously alittle excited.

"Nothing happend Kait, we just stared at each other. It was weird." AJ said as she was folding some clothes.

"How could you guys not say anything to each other?"

"I don't know I just left in a hurry before anything else happend."

"Hmm, sounds like it was love at first sight." Kaitlyn said while winking at AJ.

"No way! How could you think that?!" AJ said while her eyes grew wide.

"Just a thought!" Kaitlyn said with a smile.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." AJ said rolling her eyes.

As much as AJ wanted to sleep, she seriously couldn't. She could not keep that guy from the grocery store out of her mind and that scared her alittle. Even though she promised Kaitlyn she wouldn't let what happend with Daniel affect her, she couldn't help it. Daniel caused her so much damage that she was scared to even be interested in a guy again. Before moving to Chicago, AJ seriously doubted she would fall for another guy again but after seeing _that_ guy, she was totally wrong. This guy was different. There was something about him. There must of been a reason as to why she got weak in the knees and felt so nervous. She realized she was obviously falling for him. A stranger. She thought she was crazy cuz she knew nothing about him. Not even his name! She closed her eyes and imagined his face. Those green eyes, that lip ring, his hair. That smile that made her heart skip a beat. She remembered everything about the guy. She thought back to what Kaitlyn said earlier. Was it love at first sight to her? She had no idea anymore. She felt like she was gonna shed a tear cuz of how confused she was. AJ sighed as she realized she would never see that guy again. Even though she was alittle scared she was beginning to regret not making a move.

"Oh well." AJ said as sleep finally caught up with her and she drifted off.

(Dream)

_"I'm just really scared that's all."_

_"You have nothing to be scared about. I would never hurt you like that asshole back in Jersey did. I'm not that kind of guy."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise. You can trust me with all your heart." _

_He looked deep in her eyes and leaned in to kiss her..._


	3. Chapter 3

"Punk...Punk wake up!" Seth said as he shook his brother out of bed.

"What the fuck Seth?!" Punk mumbled in a tone that showed he was obviously annoyed.

"You gotta wake up man. We got a big day ahead of us."

Punk sighed deeply and swung his feet out of the bed. He looked confused and Seth realized this.

"What's wrong bro?" Seth asked seriously concerned for his brother.

"I had a dream about _her._" Punk said as he looked down to the ground. Seth was very worried about Punks behavior ever since he told him about that girl he saw at the grocery store. He wouldn't stop talking about her and Seth noticed he was always in deep thought and he knew he was thinking about that girl. It worried Seth cuz he knew there was a huge chance Punk would never see her again. Seth had also met a girl at the store the same day. And he would think about her too but Punk thinking about the girl he met, was on another level to say the least

Seth knew he wouldn't see that girl again as well. He remembers her face perfectly though. She had two-toned hair like him, beautiful eyes a killer smile and not to mention an awesome fit body. Seth quickly snapped out his thoughts to answer his brother.

"Man dude you got it bad. Chances are you won't see her again considering how big Chicago is." Seth said as calmly as possible while landing his hand on Punks shoulder for support.

"I know man but I can't help it. I know it's weird cuz I don't know anything about her. Not her name, NOTHING. But there is something about her. I can't explain it. I know nothing about her and I already know she is WAY different than the girls I've dated before. It's a scary thought. Why am I dreaming about her now? Why can't I remove her beautiful face from my imagination. Why didn't I make a move?! Dammit!" Punk was now upset at himself for letting her run away and him not chasing after her. When he layed his eyes on her, he froze. Something happend inside him. Something he couldn't explained. She was kinda short, long black hair, beautiful brown eyes, nice body. He couldn't help but feel his stomach do back flips. He felt weird, nervous, almost sweating. All he could do was smile and tried to not look like the pervert she probably thought he was.

"Maybe she wasn't interested." Seth said without thinking.

"Geez, that makes me feel so much better." Punk said as he stood up to step in the bathroom. Seth slapped himself mentally for not being more sensitive to his brother. It was so weird to Seth. He has never seen a girl leave an impact like this on Punk. He would usually make a move, hit it and then quit it. He knew it was certainly not the case with this girl.

Seth soon realized he was on the same boat with Punk. That two-toned haired beauty was in his mind as well. Seth of course was alitte more understanding about the fact he wouldn't see her again. He wished Punk would too so he wouldn't be so confused and almost depressed over a stranger. Seth sighed and was about to walk out the door when Punk suddenly came out of the bathroom.

"You're right Seth. I'm stressing over a stranger. Someone I don't know. I have to try to put the image of her in my mind aside. I won't see her again so I might as well forget about her.''

Seth walked over to give Punk a pat on his back. "Relax man. Anyways, like I mentioned before, we got a big day ahead of us. Selena set us up on a double blind date agan tonight. She demanded that we go this time." Selena was Punk and Seth's sister. She always had her brothers best interest in mind and she seriously wanted them to settle down and have girlfriends so she would constantly set up double blind dates and they would always refuse.

"Man, why is she so obsessed with finding us girlfirends."

"I know, it's bullshit man. She says we aren't getting any younger. All this pressuring us in to "falling in love" is stupid. We aren't even that old. But look on the bright side, this might actually help us out this time.

"How?" Punk asked slightly annoyed.

"It will help us out alot to forget...you know who. It will especially help you out." Punk nodded in agreement.

"So where are we meeting them anyways?" Punk asked.

"At Selenas place and we are taking them to a restaurant she suggested. It's called "Good Eats."

"Alright well lets go get ready." Punk said.

Punk and Seth headed over to the dry cleaners to pick up the clothes they were gonna be wearing for the double date. Punk hated dressing up all nice. Especially for a blind date. Next they headed over to the barber shop to get hair cuts. Seth just had them cut his split end. He loved his slightly long hair. Punk on the other hand didn't want to cut it at all. He like it slightly messy but not too long. After that they headed over to Selenas place almost dragging themselves.

"Hey guys!" Selena greeted them with a big smile and a hug."

Yeah, yeah hi." Punk said obviously making out that he didn't want to do this. Selena rolled her eyes

"Oh c'mon stop being a baby Punk and live alittle." She looked over to Seth who just shrugge. He couldn't care less about anything right now.

"Whatever you guys. Just go upstairs and get ready. I guaruntee you guys will have a great time even though you guys don't think so." Selena said crossing her arms across her chest and pouting a them.

**1 hour later...**

"You guys look so awesome!" Selena said with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks." Punk and Seth said at the same time still not feeling the situation.

The doorbell rang and Selena went to go open it and let the two young ladies in. ''Punk and Seth, this is Eve Torres and Kelly Kelly. Eve, Kelly these are my brothers Punk and Seth.''

"Nice to meet you Punk." Eve said with a big smile on her face and quickly extended her hand so Punk could shake it. Very attractive she thought.

"Same here." Punk said in the most polite way. She was pretty he thought. But not as pretty as the girl fro- _no snap out of it Punk. Don't think about her. Stop it._

Seth and Kelly did the same and Seth couldn't help but notice the pounds of making this girl was wearing and the amount of perfume as well. Those where two turn offs for Seth. _Nothing like the two-toned- nevermind. _He thought to himself.

"Ok you kids, go on and have a great time!" Selena said in a cheerful way pushing the four of them out the door.

Wierdly enough, Seth and Punk rode in the front as Seth drove and the girl sat in the back. Seth and Punk didn't want to be rude but they just weren't feeling it. There was an awkward silence in the car as they drove to the restaurant. Finally Seth decided to just say something.

"Soo, how do you two know each other?" Seth asked keeping his grip tight on the wheel.

"Oh, we are best friends." Kelly answered. "We've been best friends since we were little." She smiled over at Eve.

Eve didn't even hear what Seth and Kelly were saying. She kept her eyes on Punk. Even if she was just looking at his back. She was so attracted to him and she couldn't help it. _I wonder if he gives it up on the first night. _Eve thought to herself. In the mean time, all Punk could think about was the black haired beauty from the store and he wasn't sorry at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Seth pulled up to the restaurant, Punk and Seth told the girls to go on in and get seated while they found a parking. The girls agreed and went on in.

"Hello welcome to Good Eats can I take your reservation name please?" The hostess said with a soft smile.

Kelly and Eve weren't sure whose name it was under.

"Oh um, well we are on a double date so it's either under Phil or Seth Brooks." Kelly said. The hostess looked at the list on the podium then said, "Oh here you are. Dinner for 4 under Seth Brooks. Come this way."

"Will your dates be joining you shortly?" the hostess asked as Kelly and Eve sat across from each other.

"Yes they are just parking the car." Eve said in a rude tone.

"Well. The waitresses will come shortly to take your drink orders." The hostess said as she rolled her eyes at Eve and left.

"Chickbusters!" the hostess yelled to the back. Shortly afterwards, out comes AJ and Kaitlyn ready to work.

"Ladies we got a double date over there and here's a warning. One of the girls is a total bitch. Good luck." The hostess said as she left to attend to another couple that arrived. AJ and Kaitlyn just sighed. They weren't in any mood to deal with bullshit but nonetheless they had to work. AJ and Kaitlyn were called the chickbusters simply because they work very well together. Of course being best friends for a long time really helped. They are the fastest working waitresses in the restaurant and they never had problem with anyone. Not here in Chicago or back in Jersey.

"Oh well. Lets go AJ." Kaitlyn said taking her pen and small notepad from her front pocket. AJ followed her from behind.

"Hello, My name is AJ."

"My name is Kaitlyn and we'll be your waitresses for the night." Kaitlyn forced a smile out.

"Hello." Kelly said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah our boyfriends are parking the car. Can you wait a minute?!" Eve said almost yelling at them. Kelly just looked at Eve with a confused faced after she heard her choice of words. She called them their boyfriends when it was clealry just a blind date. _That's my best friend for ya. _Kelly thought to herself as she sighed.

"Well ok then." AJ said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. As Kaitlyn and AJ decided to wait for these girls boyfriends (who in reality were just blind dates) to come, AJ was thinking about who would want to date someone like this chick. AJ never judged anyone but this girl was horrible and had a bad attitude and was so rude. She looked over to Kaitlyn who was observing the blonde chick without her noticing. AJ noticed though. _Man, can she wear anymore make-up and perfume. Well, atleast she's nice unlike the other one. _Kaitlyn thought to herself.

**Meanwhile with Seth and Punk...**

"Finally we find a dam parking spot!" Punk said very annoyed. Seth almost burned rubber as he parked. He was annoyed too. It was clear they both didn't want to be there. They just wanted to get this over with.

"Lets try to make this go by as fast as possible." Seth said while getting out of the car.

"You read my mind." Punk replied.

They walked in and were greeted by the hostess. They gave her their names and when she realized these were the dates of that blonde girl and the rude chick she rolled her eyes and motioned to them where the girls were sitting. "They are right over there. Go on in." The hostess had no intention of walking back over there. _The chickbusters can handle it. _The hostess thought.

"Hey guys, over here!" Kelly said waiving to them.

Seth immediatley saw her and notcied the waitresses were standing next to the table. They had their back to them. "Thank god the waitresses are there already. I'm thristy as fuck!" Seth said as Punk nodded in agreement.

As they got closer AJ and Kaitlyn felt the need to turn around and when they finally did, what they saw made their jaws drop and made their hearts skip a beat.

As Seth and Punk got closer they notcied the waitresses more and saw them turn around. What Seth and Punk saw made them stop in their tracks. They thought they were imagining.

_**Double romance is in the air. And alittle awkwardness as well ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

AJ couldn't believe it. Kaitlyn couldn't believe it. Punk couldn't believe it. And Seth couldn't believe it.

Were they dreaming? Were they imagining? Were they going crazy? There was nothing but awkward silence and awkward staring. AJ felt like her heart was gonna jump out of her chest. That's how fast it was beating. Punk couldn't help but look at her from head to toe just to make sure she was actually there. She was as beautiful as he could remember even while wearing her work uniform. He was feeling nervous again. The girl he couldn't stop talking or thinking about was standing in his presence again. The same girl that invaded his dreams last night.

AJ stared deeply into his mossy green eyes. She couldn't help it. They were so mesmerizing. She was sucked in. _His lips...dammit his lips_, she thought. He looked handsome in what he was wearing. With all the tattoos and the lip ring she didn't think in her wildest dreams she would see him at a restaurant like this. Then she snapped out of the gaze and realized he came with that guy next to him that looked alot like him and those girls. _He has a girlfriend. Great. This guy I kept thinking about, Even dreamt about has a girlfriend. Just my luck. Wait, why am I reacting this way? He is a stranger. I don't even know him? So what if he has a girlefriend? Oh right, I like him. A stranger. Grreat! Lets_ just_ hope it's not the bitchy one. _She thought. She knew for sure this night would not end well.

Kaitlyn and Seth were alittle more set back. They weren't as tense as AJ and Punk were. As soon as Kaitlyn landed her eyes on him, he couldn't help but smile and look to the ground then back up at her. She was in heaven and she couldn't help but smile back. She was actually infront of him again. Then the smile faded away quickly as she realized what was going on. _He's on a double date. With this guy that looks like him and these girls. One of them is his girlfriend. Duhh Kait. Get a hold of yourself. Fuck! It better not be the bitchy one. _She thought.

Seth looked at her beautiful eyes once again, and her hair that was similar to his, weirdly. Two toned, black and blonde. Seth felt himself going red in the face. This actually made him shy, nervous like. _She's something else. _He thought.

"Are you guys just gonna stand there all night or what?! Eve said aggravated. She noticed right away at how Punk and AJ were looking at each other. She didn't like it.

Kelly also noticed this with Seth and Kaitlyn. Right away, Kelly knew that these four people had seen each other before.

All four of them quickly snapped out of it when they heard Eve's annoying voice. Seth and Punk were so lost, they didn't now what to do. They just slowly walked past AJ and Kaitlyn walking over to their chairs. AJ and Kaitlyn could smell their aftershave and cologne as the passed by them so closley.

As soon as Punk sat down Eve quickly pecked him on the cheek which caused Punk to snap out of his gaze with AJ. He turned to Eve with a blank look on his face. Eve just turned to AJ and gave her a evil like smile knowing that no matter how these two knew each other, that kiss bothered AJ.

_Fuck! _AJ thought. _He is with the bitchy one. Great. Juuuust great. What the hell is he thinking?_

The silence needed to stop and Kailtyn realized this. "Umm, can we get you any umm...any drinks?" Kaitlyn said studdering with her words. She couldn't even think straight.

"Umm I'll have a coke please." Kelly asked feeling alittle out of place.

"Same...here" Seth replied slowly as he noticed her name tag. _Kaitlyn. Her name is Kaitlyn._

"And...uhh for uhh... you guys?" AJ said looking down at her little notepad. She was nervous to look at him again and didn't want to risk his _girlfriend _telling her anything that was gonna piss her off and go off on her. She was at work.

Punk was too distracted by AJ's beauty to answer so Eve spoke up.

"We'll both have pepsis. You can go now." Eve said in a snotty tone. AJ just wanted to yank her hair out. She knew she couln't though. There was no way she was losing her job over a bitch like that. Punk completely spaced out then notcied her name tag as well. _Her name is AJ. Not just a beautiful face but a beautiful name as well. _He thought.

"We will um bring those up right away." Kaitlyn said quickly as she grabbed AJ by the arm and dragged her to the back of the restaurant. As they both reached the back they both said at the same time, "WE NEED TO TALK." Kaitlyn gave the drink order to another waitress so she could go talk to AJ. They went outside to the back of the buidling.

"AJ, what the hell just happend?!"

"Kait, that was the same guy I saw at the store! The one I told you about!"

"Wait, which one?!"

"The one with the lip ring!." AJ said freaking out more as the seconds passed by.

"I can't believe it." Kaitlyn said. "The guy that was with him..that's the same guy I saw at store too!"

"Sooo, the guys we saw know each other?" AJ asked with a confused look on her face.

"Looks like it. They might even be related. They look alike. What a coincidence."

"I just can't believe that we saw them again."

"Me either...too bad about the circumstances that we saw them in. They have girlefriends AJ." Kaitlyn said in a dissapointed tone.

"I know...and my guy has the bitchy one." AJ sighed. Kaitlyn let out a small chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" AJ asked annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just that you said "my guy."

"You know what I mean Kait!" AJ said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok ok so what do we do now?" Kaitlyn asked with a more serious face. "Are we gonna go back in there and continue to serve them? Do we tell another waitress to do it?" Kaitlyn personally didn't want to continue serving them. She felt sad to have to see him there with his _girlfriend. _She didn't know why but soon realized it was becuase she really did like the guy. More than she realized she did. AJ felt the exact same way. There was no way she was gonna go back there and face them again. She knew she couldn't handle it. Seeing him, with _her. _The bitchy one. Now, AJ was feeling sad as well. If she ever had a chance with the guy, it flew right out the window. One thing both AJ and kaitlyn knew...they were NOT gonna continue serving them. No way. Who knew two complete strangers would affect them like that were soon turning into the guys of their dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Thank you guys so much for the positive reviews. So glad you guys like the story so far. It will only get better! Keep the reviews coming! :)**

_''Where the hell is she?" _Punk thought to himself as he looked around the restaurant trying to catch the black haired beauty, He could hear Eve mumbling a bunch of nonsense but he paid no attention to her.

Seth and Kelly were in complete silence as Seth also searched for the two-toned girl. He looked over to Punk and gave him a confused look. Punk just shrugged signaling that he hadn't seen them either. Kelly knew what Seth was doing and surprisingly, she had no problem with it. She knew there was something going on with Seth and that other two-toned haired girl. Kelly knew Seth wasn't really her type so she understood. Eve on the other hand..well that was a different story..

"What the hell is taking so long with our drinks?!" Eve said in the usual mean tone."They are so not getting a tip!" Punk just gave her a nasty look without her even noticing. He looked away from her and saw two waitresses making their way over to the table with their drinks. When the waitresses go there, Punk and Seth noticed it wasn't AJ and Kaitlyn. They were two different waitresses.

"Here are your drinks." the waitress said with a big smile.

"Finally!" Eve blurted out.

"Umm, where are the two waitresses that were serving us at first?" Punk asked with no hesitation.

"Oh, they are busy serving other booths and tables so they asked us to cover this table for them." One of the waitresses replied.

"Why do you care?" Eve asked Punk as she looked at him confused. Even though she wasn't confused. She knew exactly what was going on.

"Just wondering. Usually the waitresses that take your drink orders serve you for the rest of the night." Punk shrug.

"Oh, well I think Ima head to the ladies room before our food arrives. You coming Kels?"

"Yeah." Kelly replied.

As soon as the girls were out of sight Punk sighed. "Well Seth you were right. She isn't interested. But it's no better for you since it looks like Kaitlyn isn't interested in you either." Punk felt bad saying those words. Not only because of his brother but because of himself too. He was bummed that AJ seemed to have no interest in him. That was twice that she basically left.

"How do you know that?!" Seth asked offended by his brothers comment.

"HELLO! They asked someone else to cover our table! They obviously want nothing to do with us.''

"That doesn't mean anything. Maybe they were busy like the waitress said." Seth replied. "Plus, look at us, we are on a double date, what do you think that looks like to them? They probably think Eve and Kelly are our girlfriends which is why they are staying away.

Punk knew he was right. Especially since Eve was too straight forward and clingy infront of AJ. Not to mention rude as well. "Well we should clear that up to them."

"Good idea." Seth replied

Just as he was about to say something to Seth he looked up and saw her again. She and Kaitlyn were talking to two guys at a table kinda far away from theirs. Punk motioned for Seth to turn around and he did. They both sat there studying the two girls as they did their jobs. Or so they thought. They then noticed that the two guys went ahead and gave them a kiss on the hand. Punks blood started to boil as did Seths. What really surprised them was that the guys didn't let go of their hands and AJ and Kaitlyn never pulled away. The guys were smiling and laughing with flitatious looks in their eyes. AJ and Kailtyn just stood there and took it. Not flirting back though.

AJ and Kailtyn thought these guys were cute but nothing compared to the two guys that were sitting from afar. They knew they would have no chance since they had girlfriends, which is why they didn't reject the flirtatious comments these two guys gave them. They had to move on anyways. This was a good way to start.

"So ladies, what time do you guys get off of work?" One of the guys said.

"At 9" Kaitlyn replied with a smile.

"Well if you guys aren't too tired afterwards we would love to take you guys to that big carnival they are having downtown."

Both Kaitlyn and AJ looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Ok yeah." Both Kaitlyn and AJ said with a smile.

"Great. Then we will come back at 9 to pick you guys up." Both guys stood up and hugged them. After they left AJ and Kaitlyn smiled each other. The smiles quickly faded away as they truned around to bump into _them. _Both their hearts sank.

"Is..there a problem?" AJ asked slowly while looking Punk straight in the eyes.

"Y-yeah, why did you guys stop serving our table?" Punk said studdering.

"We got busy with other tables so we asked someone else to cover your table. What's it to you guys?" Kaitlyn asked curiously while crossing her arms across her chest.

"We just thought it was weird that's all." Seth shrugged

"Oh, well if that's all, we'll be leaving now. Don't you guys have to go back to your girlfriends?" AJ asked in annoyed voice trying to hide the fact she was alittle jealous. Punk laughed lightly and looked at her. It happend again. Her knees got weak. _Geez, that smile of his is contageous. Those eyes are killer. _She thought. She suddenly went back to where she was before. Nervous and getting lost in his eyes again. As did Kaitlyn with Seth.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth let out a small chuckle while looking straight into Kaitlyn's eyes. Kaitlyn, like AJ, wasn't amused at all.

"Oh them? They aren't our girlfriends." Punk said looking at Kaitlyn then to AJ.

"Really?!" AJ and Kaitlyn both said in unison. Both Seth and Punk laughed as they noticed both their eyes grew wide as they clarified that those girls were not their girlfriends.

"Really." Punk and Seth said.

"Then why did the mean one say they were?" AJ asked.

"She lied. Our sister forced us to go on a double blind date with them."

"Wait, you guys are brothers?" Kaitlyn asked slightly shocked but not really. Seth nodded.

"No wonder you guys look alike." AJ said looking back and forth between Seth and Punk. They just smiled.

Kaitlyn hesitated at first but asked anyways. "So what are your names?"

"I'm Seth and he's Punk." AJ let out a small chuckle.

"Are you laughing at my name?" Punk asked AJ as he stepped closer to her. AJ immmediately stopped laughing. She thought he had gotten upset. She wasn't making fun of him. She actually thought the name was cute. She was worried that he had gotten the wrong impression and it showed on her face. Him stepping closer to her made her feel butterflies in her stomach. There was no denying she had a huge physical attraction to this guy. besides his personality that she now had a pretty good idea of how it was. And she like it.

"Hey, relax, I know you didn't mean it in a wrong way." Punk said and gave her a soft smile.

_Thank goodness! _AJ thought with relief as she sighed. "Well, I'm AJ and this is Kait-" Punk cut her off.

"Yeah we know your names." Punk said.

"How?" Kailtyn asked. Both Punk and Seth raised their hands and tapped on their name tags with their finger. AJ and Kailtyn couldn't help but smile like idiots.

Kelly and Eve made their way back to the table and noticed that Punk and Seth were gone.

"Where are they?!" Eve asked upset. Kelly looked around and finally saw that they were talking to those two waitresses they seemed to be infatuated with. Kelly knew Eve would go over there and start something so she decided not to tell her and distract her so she wouldn't look their way.

"I'm sure they will be back. Lets start eating meanwhile they get back" Kelly replied with a smile.

"They better." Eve asked as she began eating the food that was already on the table when they got there.

Kaitlyn looked over to the table and noticed that they were back. "Umm..." she said as she looked over to the table and motioning for Punk and Seth to turn around.

"I guess you guys gotta go." AJ said sounding dissapointed.

"Umm yeah but after we drop them off we could always come back here so we can talk more. After your finished working of course. Punk said hoping that they would say yes.

"Well...see we kinda made plans with these guys and-" Kaitlyn was cut off by Seth.

"So? Blow them off. I doubt you wanna hang out with them more than us." Seth gave her a wink and she giggled.

"Umm, AJ, what do you think?" Kailtyn asked not sure of what to say.

"Umm I dont't kn-"

"C'mon. Are you guys gonna make us beg?" Punk said cutting AJ off.

"Ok fine." Kailtyn said. "But instead of staying here to talk more could we maybe go to the carnival they have downtown?" AJ and Kaitlyn really did wanna go there and now they were even happier that they could possibly be going with _them._

"Sure." Seth replied as Punk nodded in agreement.

"Ok we get off at 9 so see you until then?" AJ asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes." Punk assured her.

"Ok then."

Punk and Seth waived bye to them as they made their way back to the table. "Lets get this over with so we can go on dates we actually are looking forward to." Seth wispered to Punk. Punk just nodded. They were both excited to say the least. And also glad they clarified the misunderstanding.

As soon as Punk and Seth left, AJ and Kaitlyn looked at each other and couldn't help but let out a small low toned squeal. Were they really just about to go on a semi- double date with Punk and Seth? _So much for "moving on" huh? _ They both thought. But regardless, they were both so happy that they were single and it was just a misunderstading. AJ began to wonder why that bitchy chick lied. Did she like Punk? Punk obviously wasn't interested in her and Seth obviously wasn''t interested in the blonde girl. She recalled when they said they were "forced to go out with them" They both let out an excited sigh and continued to work wanting time go by fast. 9 o'clock couldn't come fast enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth and Punk finally made their way back to the table and sat down.

"Finally! Where were you guys?" Eve asked as she hung her arm under Punks.

Punk shrugged her arm off and said "Sorry we made a run to the restroom as well.''

Kelly looked over to Seth and gave him the "I know it's a lie" look along with a smile. Seth was hoping that Kelly didn't get her feeling hurt. She was a sweet girl but he just didn't see the connection. _Hopefully she doesn't snap at me. _Seth thought to himself.

"Are you guys gonna eat or what?" Eve asked.

"No, we sort of lost our appetite." Seth answered. And it was true, They were excited for later that they couldn't eat anymore. They were already imagining themselves at the carnival with the girls. Which was weird and they knew it. They didn't care though. It had been a while since they were so excited for a date. And for once, they weren't being forced to go against their will. And for once, their sister didn't arrange it for them. Yup, they were actually looking forward to this one.

"Well I'm stuffed." Eve said while rubbing her stomach.

"Me too." Kelly responded.

"Ok, so are you guys ready to go?" Punk asked sounding anxious.

"Why don't you guys take us to that huge carnival they going on in town?'' Eve asked as she played with Punks earlobe with her finger.

Punk and Seth immediatley turned to look at each other. They didn't know what to say. Kelly noticed this and she wasn't stupid. She knew that they had probably made plans with the two waitresses and that that's why they sounded like they were in a hurry.

"I think we should go straight home Eve. I'm not feeling very well." Kelly lied.

"Then how about Seth takes you home and Punk and I can head to the carnival." Eve said looking at Kelly then over to Punk.

"We only brought one car Eve. Lets just go home seriously." Kelly said in a aggravated voice even though she really wasn't. She wanted it to look like she really didn't feel well.

"Ok fine!" Eve said as she stormed off and headed out the door to get look for the car. Punk and Seth sighed a breath of relief at the fact they didn't have to come up with a lie.

"You know, you two owe me for helping you guys out to deal with Eve." Kelly said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked confused.

"Oh c'mon guys, I'm not stupid. I saw the way you guys looked at those two waitresses and I saw you guys talking to them when you were supposedly in the "restroom." You guys made plans with them right?" Kelly asked very curious. She actually thought they made cute couples.

"Umm yeah we're sorry. Was it that obvious?" Seth asked a little embarrassed as he scratched the back of his neck. He hated looking like a jerk in front of women when he clearly wasn't one.

"Guys, don't sweat it. I understand and I'm not mad. I actually think you guys make great couples." She said with a smile.

"Really?" both Seth and Punk said in shock.

"Yeah don't worry about it. Eve on the other hand, she's a different story. I don't blame you for not wanting to say anything about the waitresses. I apologize on her behalf for being so straight forward, to say the least. Especially to you Punk. I know she can sometimes make people feel..um dare I say, uncomfortable?"

"Yeah kinda." Punk said in a sympathetic way. Kelly just let out a soft chuckle.

"So wait, you're not sick?" Seth asked.

"Nope." Kelly said smiling. Punk and Seth were shocked but relieved that Kelly was so understanding. The complete opposite of Eve. Kelly really did help them out a little even though they knew Kelly understood, they knew they would have a problem with Eve.

Well, c'mon. The sooner you drop us off, the faster you get back here." Kelly said. Seth and Punk both nodded and as they headed out the door they turned to AJ and Kaitlyn who were standing next to podium, and gave them a smile and softly said "See you soon."

AJ and Kaitlyn smiled at them and giggled lightly in a shy fashion.

**45 minutes later...**

"So what excuse are we gonna give those guys we made plans with first?" Kaitlyn asked as she and AJ were changing out their work uniform and into some regular clothes in the restroom.

"I have no idea Kait. We have to think of something though."

"Lets just leave." Kaitlyn said.

"No that's rude. Besides they are gonna arrive here at the same time as Punk & Seth. I don't think we will be able to avoid them even if we tried."

"I hope nothing bad happens."

"Like what?" AJ asked.

"I don't know." Kaitlyn replied.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the guys will understand." AJ said confidently

Once they were finished changing they quickly made their way out the front door and immediately saw them...the two guys they made plans with first. As they walked towards them, they started panicking not being able to come up with an excuse.

"Hey, you guys ready?" One of the guys asked as they approached them. Kaitlyn and AJ just looked at each other and finally Kaitlyn just came up with the most common excuse.

"Umm, geez guys, we are so sorry but we are so tired. We had along day and I don't think we 'll be able to go. We need rest." Kaitlyn lied. AJ hated lying but in this case, it had to be done so she just nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on guys. You can rest later." the guy said as he grabbed AJ's wrist a little too tight.

"N-no we can't" AJ said as she tried moving her wrist around so that he would loosen his grip. He didn't

"No one says no to Randy Orton." the guy said as he stepped closer to AJ towering over her. AJ was actually intimidated to say the least. He was obviously taller than her and he had muscles and this almost sadistic look on his face. Boy was she wrong when she said they would understand.

Kaitlyn was about to step closer to push him off her when the other guy interfered and nodded his head no in a scary way. Now Kaitlyn was as scared as AJ was. Suddenly they heard someones voice say, "I believe she just did." causing everyone to turn around.

It was Punk and Seth making their way over to them. AJ noticed that Punk and Seth had these angry looks on their faces.

_Oh no. _AJ thought.

_Oh no. _Kaitlyn thought as well. _This won't end well._

Both AJ and Kaitlyn were hoping Punk and Seth would get rid of these guys without something too harsh happening.

_Yeah right. _AJ thought.


	9. Chapter 9

"This is none of your business whoever the hell you two are." Randy said still holding on to AJ's wrist. She could almost feel and see a bruise forming there.

"Whatever happens with these two girls IS our business. Let go of her." Punk said as he and Seth approached them. Seth lightly pushed the other guy away from Kaitlyn and pulled her close to him so she was standing next to him.

"And if I don't?" Randy said.

"Then we are gonna have serious problems."

When AJ heard him say that, she was panicking even more but she was also wondering why Punk felt the need to defend her so much. All he new about her was her name and where she worked. Why was he defending her? Did he have feelings for her? She didn't know but she was glad he was so willing to defend her. She stood in between Punk and Randy as they exchanged words. She couldn't do anything but just look at them back and forth.

"Whatever, she isn't even worth it." Randy let go of AJ's wrist. and rolled his eyes.

"Let's go Cody. I'm not about to waste more of my time with this shit." They both walked off.

As soon as he let go of her AJ went straight to punk and put her arms around his torso holding on to him tightly. She didn't know what came over her. She was frightened. She felt the need to run to him. She rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heat beating fast. Was it because she was hugging him? Was it cuz Randy pissed him off? Regardless, she felt safe. Punk was a little surprised but he wasn't complaining as he put his arms around her shoulders. Their bodies touching was so relaxing and he felt his muscles loosen up. Why was he feeling this way? He felt like no one else was around them. Was he falling for her that fast? He didn't know. AJ pulled away and crossed her arms across her chest looking down at the ground.

Punk raised her chin up with his finger so she was looking at him in the eye. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for defending me and I'm sorry."

"You're welcome and what are you sorry for?" he asked confused.

"For umm..hugging you? I was a little scared." AJ was very fragile and she got frightened easily. Daniel was at fault for that. He would always intimidate her and tower over her. Why did she stay with him? She loved him honestly. She didn't love him anymore but there were still emotional scars there and also those times when he grabbed a little too roughly and left small bruises on her arms and wrists. Him cheating never crossed her mind until it actually happened. Her love for him flew out the window at that point.

"You don't have to be sorry." He said in a gentle way. He noticed that she was scared. He felt the need to protect her. He was about to pull her in for another hug but then Kaitlyn and Seth made their way over.

"AJ are you ok?" Kailtyn asked walking over to her and hugging her. Kaitlyn knew how scared she was. After all, she knew about how Daniel treated her before. She was the only one that knew actually.

"I'm fine. Thanks to Punk." She turned to him and gave him a soft smile.

"Good." Kailtyn said.

"If you guys aren't in the mood to go to the carnival, we understand." Seth said.

_He's so understanding. _Kaitlyn thought to herself.

"No, I'm fine." AJ said.

"Are you sure? Really, it's ok if you don't wanna-"

AJ cut punk off by putting her hand on his forearm. "Really, I'm ok. Let's go." She grinned.

"Ok." Punk said smiling.

They made it over to the car. Seth was driving again and Kaitlyn sat in the front with him. AJ and Punk sat in the back.

The whole car ride over to the carnival was full of small talk. They talked about music, TV, comics, everything. Turns out they all had a lot in common. Punk and AJ both liked comics, gaming ect. Seth and Kaitlyn felt like they could talk and listen to music all day with each other.

_She could be the one. _Punk and Seth both thought.

_He could be the one. _AJ and Kaitlyn both thought.

Once they got to the very crowded carnival the couples split. AJ and Punk went to go eat something while Kaitlyn and Seth went on the rides.

"Can I ask you something?" AJ asked as they sat next to each other on the bench to eat their food.

"Shoot."

"Why were you staring at me so much that one day at the grocery store?" AJ asked while looking at him in the eye.

"You were looking at me too."

"Yeah but you stared first."

"True. Well I'm not gonna lie. I was admiring your beauty." Punk said honestly as he tapped AJ's nose with his index finger. Hearing that made AJ's stomach do back flips. She let out a soft giggle and turned away knowing that she was blushing big time. He then placed his index finger under her chin and turned her face so that she was facing him again.

"Your turn. Why were you staring at me?" Punk said in a soft tone that made AJ nervous.

"Umm..well cuz..um I noticed you were staring at me."

"So how come you kept looking at me when I looked away?" Punk just wanted her to say it.

"Cuz umm-"

"You were checking me out?" Punk interrupted her while smiling.

"What? Pshh no!" AJ lied smiling and making it obvious as she gave him a slight shove. Punk just laughed. He then noticed that she started rubbing her wrist. The one Randy grabbed roughly.

"Does it hurt?" Punk asked as he touched her wrist.

"A little." She replied.

"Maybe I can make it feel better." He said as he grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on her wrist. AJ's heart skipped a beat as she felt his warm lips on her.

"Did that help?" He asked still holding on to her hand.

"More than you can ever imagine." she said as she looked deep in his eyes. _I'm falling for this guy. And hard. _She admitted to herself.

_No way is this a hit it and quit it situation. It never was ever since I layed eyes on her for the first time. I'm falling hard. _Punk thought to himself. _Fuck it. _He thought. He leaned in closer. She did the same. Their faces only inches apart...

"Excuse me?" they heard someone say interrupting them as their lips were only a couple of inches away from each other. _Worst timing ever._


	10. Chapter 10

"Excuse me?"

Punk and AJ turned around to see a little girl who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong sweetie?" AJ asked as she turned fully to face the little girl. Punk did the same.

"I'm lost. I don't know where my mom or dad are." the little girl said as she stepped closer to them. Punk went ahead and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Aww sweetie, do you know where you last saw them?" Punk asked.

"N-no" she answered as she shivered and had goosebumps.

"Are you cold?" AJ asked. She nodded yes. Punk then took his hoodie off and put it on her.

"Here you go. Now, what's your name?"

"Carly."

"Well Carly, what do you say we go find a security guard so they can find your parents?"

"Okay." the little girl answered. As all three of them were walking around looking for guard, AJ couldn't help but notice how caring Punk was for the little girl. He held her hand as they searched around. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. She had always wanted to have kids so she was relieved seeing that Punk liked them. _Wooow AJ, calm yourself down. What makes you so sure you're gonna have kids with Punk? Snap out of it. You're moving too fast. _She thought to herself.

"There's one." Punk said. They headed over to the guard.

"Excuse me sir." Punk said.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"This little girl says she is lost. Is there any way we can find her parents?"

"Considering how many people are here, it will be hard but we will make an announcement over the speakers. What's her name?"

"Carly."

"Last name."

"What's your last name sweetie?" AJ asked.

"Rae"

"Ok, Carly Rae come with me. I'm gonna take you somewhere warm while we make an announcement and hopefully your parents hear it and come ok?"

"Ok." the girl answered. She turned to Punk and AJ. "Thank you." she said.

"No problem, take care ok?"

"Ok. Here's your hoodie back."

"Oh no it's ok. You keep it."

"Really?" Punk nodded yes. ''Thank you!" She ran to Punk and gave him a hug. AJ's heart melted right there and then. The girl then went to AJ and gave her a hug as well. They both smiled.

The security guard turned to AJ and Punk. "Thank you for reporting the lost child. From why I've seen, you guys will make great parents if you aren't already." he walked off with the little girl after that.

Punk and AJ just looked at each other and smiled.

Kaitlyn and Seth were currently getting on the faris wheel.

"I'm having such a great time." Kaitlyn said.

Seth laughed and said "I'm glad. I'm having a great time too.'' He hesitated as he tried to put his arm around her. Suddenly Kaitlyn grabbed his arm and put it over her shoulder and smiled at him. He could only smile back.

"Geez, it's such a beautiful night out." she commented as they were now at the top of the faris wheel.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you."Seth said.

Kaitlyn immediately blushed and giggled. She turned to him and looked in his eyes. She noticed he was leaning in closer to her face. Before they knew it, Seth's lips captured hers in a slow passionate kiss. Seth cupped her cheek with his free hand as he deepened the kiss a little. Kaitlyn wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was so sweet. They loved the taste of each other as their tongues entered each other mouths.

_Wow. _Kaitlyn thought as she kissed him.

_Wow. _Seth thought as he kissed her.

Sadly enough they were at the bottom of the faris wheel and had to pull away from the kiss they both clearly didn't want to stop. They smiled at each other for a spilt second until Seth got out and extended her his hand to help her out. She gladly accepted it. Seth put his arm around her waist.

"We should do this again sometime." Seth spoke up.

"Definitely." She smiled as they started walking around to look for AJ and Punk. It was getting pretty late and AJ & Kaityln had to go to work the next day. Finally they spotted them. They were playing a game. They noticed that they both started laughing and AJ started jumping up and down and then went to hug Punk. Kaitlyn loved seeing her best friend so happy. She deserved it. They saw the worker hand Punk a huge teddy bear. He obviously won it. They saw punk turn to AJ and gave it to her as they hugged again. This was a side of Punk that Seth had never seen before. Punk never really went out on dates or took this much time to actually hang out with a girl. He liked this side of him. He also liked AJ for bringing it out. She must be something special cuz he never thought a women would have this positive affect on his brother. Seth and Kaitlyn hated that they had to interrupt their fun but they needed to get home.

"Hey guys!" AJ said in a happy tone as she noticed her best friend and Seth make their way towards them.

"Hey are you having a great time?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Absolutely" Punk answered with a wide smile.

"Sorry to break the fun but AJ we got work tomorrow and we need to sleep.''

AJ sighed. "You're right. Sorry." AJ said looking over to Punk.

"No worries. Cmon, let's get you guys home." Punk said as all four of them started walking back to the car. Punk and Seth walked together in front and Kaitlyn and AJ walked together behind them.

"When we get home, tell me everything ok?" Kaitlyn whispered in AJ's ear.

"Ok, but you too"

"Of course!" Kaitlyn smiled.

Soon enough they were in the car already driving back. AJ was tired so she went ahead and leaned her head on Punks shoulder. They arrived at AJ and Kaitlyn's apartment rather quickly. Seth and Punk got off first and opened the doors for them.

"Aww thanks guys." AJ said as she was taking the huge teddy bear out the car." Punk laughed a little at how the bear was bigger than AJ.

_She's so adorable. _He thought.

They quickly exchanged phone numbers and bid their goodbyes hugging each other. This was definitely not gonna be the last time they see each other.

**Authors note: Sorry but no AJPunk kiss juuust yet! :) Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Kaitlyn and AJ stepped into their apartment they headed to their rooms to change into something a little more comfortable and then headed for the couch.

"Ok, spill it. What happened?"

"Well..omg he is amazing Kait! I had such a great time. He's caring, sweet, sensitive and-"

"Did you guys kiss?" Kaitlyn asked interrupting her.

AJ sighed. "No Kait we didn't. We got interrupted...thank goodness.."

"What do you mean thank goodness?"

"Things are going too fast Kaitlyn. I mean, I've known the guy for a day and I'm already falling for him and I was about to kiss him and I imagined having kids with him!"

"Falling for him? Hunny, you have been hit by the "love at first sight" train...and so have I."

"You think so?"

"Umm yes, that's why things are moving so fast."

"Well yeah, but remember what happened the last time it was love at first time. We got cheated-"

"AJ, what did we agree on? Whatever happened with those assholes back in Jersey is the past and we won't let it affect our new lives here."

"I know I'm sorry but those emotional scars are still there. Scars don't go away so easily. Whether it's emotional, physical or whatever.

" I know sorry. Look, you are gonna have to sit down with Punk and tell him how you feel. I'm sure he will understand."

"But that means I'm gonna have to tell him about Daniel. What if he freaks out and leaves and never wants to see me again?!" AJ was being a little paranoid now.

"You're gonna have to tell him sometime and I HIGHLY doubt he will react that way. And plus, I have to tell Seth about Sheamus too. I mean, sure we kissed but-"

"Wow wait a sec, you guys kissed?!"

"Kissed..made out...same thing. In some way, I still have my gaurd up." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Well, it's nice to see you're handling this better than I am." She was happy for Kaitlyn. She was glad that she was getting over the famous quote that all guys are the same. Something she had to do as well. Seth was showing her the good side of being in a "relationship" and she was grateful it was someone like Seth. She liked them together.

"Hey, turn that frown upside down. Soon enough, you and Punk will be on the same page."

"Thanks Kait."

"No prob. That's what friends are for. Now let's get some sleep. Work calls tomorrow. We got morning shifts."

Soon after they drifted off to sleep. AJ found herself dreaming of Punk once again. The same dream. He was assuring her that he would never hurt her but that he understood and would wait for her. If that meant taking things slow, he was willing to do it. He was about to kiss her.

AJ woke up. She took a deep breath and started thinking.

_Why do I keep having this dream? When I tell him about Daniel, will he react the same way he does in my dream? Or will he leave? Why am I so afraid that he will leave? Maybe Kaitlyn was right. They both were hit by the love train. Double dates on the horizon for sure. That's if Punk doesn't realize I'm a waste of time and leaves me. I have to talk to him soon._

With all those thoughts in her head, she drifted off to sleep again.

**With Punk and Seth...**

"So, what happened?" Seth asked as he and Punk sat in their couch in their apartment.

"What do you mean what happened?"

"You know what I mean dude. Did anything interesting happen with AJ?"

"Sadly no. We were gonna kiss but we got distracted." Punk said right away knowing what Seth meant.

"Interrupted by what?"

"A little girl. She was lost so we helped her find her parents.''

"You helped her out? I thought you hated kids."

"I don't HATE kids but I don't know-"

"Man, AJ is something else is she?"

"What do you mean?" Punk asked confused.

"I mean, you helped out a kid. Admit you did it to impress AJ."

"It wasn't to impress her. Well...that was part of it but the other part, she brings out the sweet and sensitive side of me I guess." Punk shrugged.

"I knew it. She's something special."

"Yeah but I don't want things to happen so quickly. Remember what happened with Amy? That didn't go well cuz we moved too fast. I don't want to make the same mistake twice with AJ.''

"AJ isn't Amy, Punk. I just said that she's a special one. I know you know it too. She's isn't a hit it and quit."

"You're right and I do know that but I still don't wanna commit a mistake. I'll have to talk to her. Anyways, what happened with you and Kaitlyn?"

"When, after or before we made out on the faris wheel?" Seth said smiling.

Punk laughed. "Dang dude for once, you're moving faster than me."

"Yeah well, Kaitlyn brings out the aggressive side of me." Seth grinned and winked.

Punk rolled his eyes laughing. "Alright, I'm going to bed bro."

**The next morning...**

"AJ..AJ wake up. We gotta get ready for work.

"Mmm.. I'm going." AJ was still tired considering she didn't go to sleep right away. She was up thinking about Punk and their "situation."

She sucked it up and got up and made her way to the bathroom to shower. She stripped off her clothes and stepped in the shower. The warm water felt so good against her petite body. Good thing about morning showers AJ, they always gave her a lot of energy. And this morning was no different. She got out got dressed, applied some makeup and combed her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt good about herself. She was ready for work and headed out her bedroom door.

"OK Kait, I'm ready! Let's go." AJ said as she made her way to the living room to grab her purse.

"Umm AJ, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"We left our cars at the restaurant last night. Remember we rode in Punk & Seth's car to go the carnival.

"Shit that's right. I completely forgot."

"Me too. So what do we do now?" They hadn't really made friends with any co workers yet so they couldn't ask any of them for a ride.

"We have no choice. We have to call Seth and Punk. They are the only ones that can give us a ride."

"You're right. Let's call them. Hopefully they don't get pissed cuz we are calling so early.''


	12. Chapter 12

"Who the hell is calling so early?!" Punk said as the sound of the phone ringing woke him up. He got up from bed and walked over to the phone and rubbed his eyes before answering it.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" Punk yelled into the phone.

"Umm Punk. I'm sorry..um..it's AJ." AJ flinched from hearing Punk yell.

"Oh shit, AJ I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. I didn't know it was you." Punk immediately felt bad. He didn't want to yell but he was so cranky. He hated being woken up so early in the morning. AJ would probably be the only exception though.

"Mhm." AJ said. She was a little scared and upset. She never really imagined Punk being one to yell like that. "Kaitlyn wants to talk to Seth. Pass him the phone." AJ said coldly. She handed the phone over to Kaitlyn who gave her a sympathetic look as she knew what was wrong. She could hear Punks yelling from the other side of the phone. As soon as AJ handed the phone to Kaitlyn, she went to her room and closed the door.

"Umm Punk?" Kaitlyn said

"I made AJ upset didn't I?" Punk asked as he rubbed his face.

"I'm afraid so. Don't worry though. She's fragile but she gets over it rather quickly. She's used to guys yelling at her." she slipped out.

"What do you mean?"

"Umm, nothing nevermind." Kaitlyn said as she realized she just spilled half the beans.

"No, tell me what you meant!" Punk was getting aggravated now.

"Punk look..that's something you have to talk to AJ about. I am in no position to tell you anything. I'm sorry, just have patience."

"Fine. So why did you guys call anyways? Do you wanna talk to Seth?"

"Well actually, we called cuz we realized that we left our cars at the restaurant when we went with you guys to the carnival and we got work in 45 minutes so we were wondering if you guys could-"

"Give you a ride? No worries, I'll wake up Seth and we'll be over there soon to take you guys."

"Thanks Punk."

"No problem." Punk answered.

Kaitlyn hung up the phone and made her way to AJ's room. She tried opening it but it was locked. "AJ..Punk and Seth are gonna come to take us to work in a few minutes. Are you ok?" she asked as she knocked on the door.

"I'm fine Kait but I just don't feel like going to work today." AJ's energy was all gone. She began to think. She thought about how Punk yelling affected her so much. Sure, he didn't know it was her but he still yelled in a scary way to her. _He has a bad temper. What if he's like Daniel? Was I wrong when I thought he was different? What if he's worse than Daniel?! _AJ thought as she was curled up on her bed with her knees up to her chest under the blankets. Her thoughts got interrupted by Kaitlyn's voice that could be heard from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Are you sick or what? You looked fine a couple minutes ago."

"No Kait, I just don't wanna go ok!" AJ was getting more upset.

"Fine...so do I tell them you're sick or what?"

"Yes please." AJ knew the owner of the restaurant wouldn't have a problem with it. She was one of his best workers and she hadn't missed a day ever since her and Kaitlyn transferred there.

"Ok." Kaitlyn said.

**10 minutes later...**

The doorbell rang and Kaitlyn went to go answer it. She saw Punk and Seth out in the hallway.

"Come in." She said as she went straight to Seth and gave him a tight hug. "Thanks guys for coming to give me a ride."

"Me?" What about AJ?"

"Oh she's not going to work today."

"Why? Is she sick" Punk asked.

"No, she says she just doesn't feel like going." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Oh. Well how about Seth, you go take Kailtyn to work and I'll stay here to check on AJ. If you don't mind Kaitlyn."

"No of course not. I'm worried about her so I'll feel better if you stay."

"Thanks. Which one is her bedroom?"

"Second door on the right."

"Ok."

Seth and Kaitlyn went out the door and Punk walked over to AJ's room. He didn't even try to turn the knob. He knew it would be locked. He just knocked on it lightly.

"AJ..AJ open up it's Punk. We need to talk." He got no answer. He knocked on it again. "C'mon AJ please open the door, I wanna talk to you. I'm not gonna yell I promise." He still didn't hear anything. He figured she was not gonna answer so he turned around making his way back to the living room when he heard the doorknob turn. He turned back around as the door opened up and he saw AJ standing there with tears in her eyes. He immediately went over and pulled her into a hug gently. "I'm sorry." He said as AJ put her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly while resting her head on his chest. She was upset but being in Punks arms relaxed her and actually made her feel safe; regardless of the fact that he scared her on the phone, she loved hugging him and inhaling his scent. that immediately made her feel better.

"We need to talk." Punk whispered in her ear.

AJ just nodded her head in agreement while it still rested on Punks chest. They pulled away from the hug and Punk grabbed AJ's hand and made their way over to AJ's bed and sat down. AJ looked down at the ground as she couldn't look Punk in the eye. He lifted her chin up so she was finally looking straight at him.

"You don't have to be afraid." Punk said in a soft voice.

**Authors note: Thanks again you guys for the positive reviews! I enjoy all your feedback! I've been thinking about starting another story while still writing this one. I need suggestions though so if you have one, feel free to me PM me :)**


	13. Chapter 13

AJ jerked her head, which caused Punk to release the finger he had under her chin. AJ looked down at the ground again. At this point, Punk realized just how fragile AJ really was. He thought back to what Kaitlyn said about her being used to guys yelling at her. He hesitated to ask but he had to. He had to know what was going on in that pretty little head of AJ's.

"What did Kaitlyn mean when she said that you're used to guys yelling at you?" Punk blurted out.

"What?" AJ asked looking up at him suddenly."

"Yeah, um she told me you were used to guys yelling at you. Why is that? Is that true?" Punk wanted an explanation.

_I'm gonna kill her. _AJ thought referring to Kaitlyn telling Punk. AJ then realized it was time to tell Punk about Daniel. She was terrified about telling him the reason why she was so sensitive and had to be cared to like a porcelain doll. Even though she was scared, she had enough trust in Punk to tell him. Still, in the back of her mind, she thought he would leave and realize she was worth nothing. If he didn't have patience to answer a dam phone call in the morning, there was no way he would have it for her. She opened her mouth and just let it all out.

"1 year ago Kaitlyn and I live in New Jersey before we moved here. I started dating this guy name Daniel. Kaitlyn started dating his friend Sheamus. Things between Daniel I were going really great but then things started to change as the months passed by. He stopped treating me like his girlfriend. His calls decreased and so did his visits to come see me. I stayed with him because I loved him. Then things got worse. He started grabbing me roughly, yelling at me, and towering over me. He never really straight out hit me but still. I put up with it cuz I really did love him. But all that flew out the window when I found out he was cheating on me. I would never forgive or tolerate someone who cheats on me so I finally left him. Sadly, the same thing happened with Kaitlyn. The only difference was that Sheamus never changed his attitude towards her. That's why she isn't as emotionally scarred as I am. That's why she isn't having a hard time with Seth and I am, with you. All my confidence and self-esteem in being in a relationship went poof" At this point the tears started flowing again as she started to remember everything.

Punk sat there, had her in his arms while he tried to process every word that was coming out of AJ's mouth. Now, he understood. He felt even more horrible about when he yelled at her. He now knew why she was how she was. He knew he had to be patient with her and care for her. He was willing to do it. He wanted to protect her and make all the pain and bad memories go away and replace them with nothing but good memories she would always remember. He wanted to do this. He wanted to make her feel better about herself and not be afraid anymore of starting a new relationship. He wantd to show her the good side of it all. If it was some other girl, he probably wouldn't have. _Seth is right. AJ is something special. Unlike all the other girls I've been with and that's a good thing. _Punk thought.

" I guess I need for you to have some patients with me. I feel like we are moving a little fast. If you don't wanna have patience and you wanna leave and never see me again, I under-" AJ started to say until Punk placed his finger on AJ's lips causing her to stop talking. He looked deep in her brown eyes and could see how hurt she was.

"I'm not going anywhere AJ." Punk said. AJ was shocked. Relieved but still shocked.

"Y-you're not?!"

"No." Punk assured her.

"But-" AJ started off until he interrupted her.

"AJ look, I understand. I am so sorry that you had to go through that. You don't deserve to get treated like that. No girl deserves that. And I know that after what happened earlier this morning, you must think I'm like him but I'm not. Sure, I have a bad temper sometimes but I have nothing but respect when it comes to women. I will admit though that I have never invested myself with a women like I have with you. You're special AJ. You're different and that's a good thing. Something inside me happens when I see you. When we hug, my body relaxes and I get butterflies, as cheesy as that sounds. When you look at me, I get lost in your eyes... _He sighed then continued. _What I'm trying to tell you is that I will have all the patients in the world for you. Whatever you want, I'll do it. Believe it or not, I felt like things are going fast as well so I guess we are on the same page. I wanna take the time to know you even better; and I promise you, I won't touch you or kiss you, or hug you unless you ask me to. I respect you and I always will."

AJ was once again shocked at everything Punk was saying. _He's not like Daniel. We're actually on the same page. He's not leaving. He's willing to have patience with me. He called me special. I cause butterflies in his stomach. Me!_

_"_You have nothing to be scared about. I would never hurt you like that asshole back in Jersey did. And like I said, I'm not that kind of guy."

AJ instantly realized when he said that, that it sounded familiar. _Oh my gosh. The dream I had. Most of what he just said was what he said in the dream. It actually became reality?! _She thought.

"Promise?" AJ asked hoping his response would be the same as in the dream.

"I promise. You can trust me with all your heart." He said. _Yes. Just like the dream._

_"_Ok." AJ said as she gave him a soft smile.

"I wanna take you somewhere." Punk said.

"Where?" AJ asked in a more cheerful tone.

"Anywhere you wanna go. Since you didn't go to work today I figured you would wanna go somewhere. What do you think?"

"I would love that."

"Good so where do you wanna go?"

"Umm, well I would actually enjoy just walking around the city. Ever since Kaitlyn and I moved here, I haven't really had an opportunity to look around because of work. Is that ok? Or do you wanna do something else?"

"No. It's perfect. I was born and raised here in Chicago so it'll be no problem to show you around." Punk smiled.

"Right. Let me just go change into some comfortable clothes ok."

"Alright. I'll wait for you in the living room."

"Ok" AJ said they both stood up from the bed and Punk made his way to the living room.

He sat down on the couch and as he waited for AJ he started admiring all the pictures that were on the wall and on the coffee table. Some were of her and Kaitlyn. Others of Kaitlyn with her family. Then others of AJ and her family. He picked one up from the coffee table which was AJ when she was a toddler. He thought she looked so cute. _Nothing has changed. _He mumbled to himself while chuckling a little. Soon after, AJ came out of the bedroom ready.

"Ok, I'm ready let's go" AJ said as she made her way to the living room.

"You were adorable as a baby you know that." Punk said smiling as he showed AJ the picture he was looking at. "And nothing has changed."

AJ began to blush and just laughed and thanked him for the compliment. With that, they headed out the door and just started walking. AJ didn't know where Punk was taking her but she was just glad that she was gonna be able to spend some time with Punk and hopefully, whatever it was that they were to each other, would blossom.

_This will be fun. _AJ thought in her head.

**Authors note" Well that's chapter 13 you guys. I'm starting on chapter 14 soon. Just wanted to ask you guys where you would like AJ and Punks first kiss to be at? Reminder they are in Chicago . I need some ideas. I might take one or none of them. Depending. I just need ideas. Go ahead and PM me if you have one. Please review this chapter as well. I love your feedback :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**_1 month later..._**

Things for Kaitlyn and AJ were really looking up. They spent more time with Punk & Seth. Sometimes they would stay overnight. Nothing sexual would happen though. Just make out sessions for Kaitlyn and Seth of course. That's the farthest they would go while AJ and Punk haven't even had their first kiss. They really were taking things slow. They would go on double dates and sometimes they would go out separately. Things were also going great at work. They never had problems with anybody and the tips were awesome.

AJ and Kaitlyn were working while Punk and Seth were also working. Punk & Seth worked in construction. They didn't work as much as others but they still made a pretty good amount of money until recently that work was increasing and they worked more hours than usual.

AJ and Kaitlyn were in the kitchen handing the chefs the orders that got a couple of moments of ago. Just then, the hostess went in and pulled the chickbusters to the side. She had an annoyed look on her face.

"What's going on?" AJ asked as she noticed she looked upset.

"Remember about a month ago when I warned you guys about that one chick that was being a total bitch?"

AJ and Kaitlyn immediately knew who she was talking about.

"Yeah, what about her?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Well she's back. She's having dinner with some guy. And she's still as bitchy as I remember." the hostess said while rolling her eyes.

"Great." AJ said. She really didn't feel like dealing with her again. Especially not now that things were going great for her and Punk.

"We'll just tell someone else to cover their table." Kaitlyn suggested.

"You can't." the hostess said. "They talked to the manager and requested for you guys to serve them."

"What?! Why?" both of them asked confused.

"I have no idea. Good luck." the hostess said as she left to get back to work.

AJ and Kaitlyn were already annoyed and they weren't even out there yet. They looked at each other then headed out to their table. As they approached the table they of course recognized Eve and then they glanced over to the guy that was sitting with her. AJ's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. _How do they know each other?_ It was Randy Orton. The same guy that grabbed her roughly by the wrist a month ago. Both AJ and Kaitlyn got confused as Eve and Randy looked up at them and gave them a smile. _What are they up to? Why are they here? How do they know each other? _AJ thought.

"Umm, can we take your drink orders?" Kaitlyn said in an awkward tone.

"Water." Randy answered.

"I'll have the same as my brother." Eve said. AJ immediately looked at both of them shocked. _They're related. Siblings? How can that be?_

"Umm, ok." Kaitlyn said as they both walked off. Eve and Randy just smiled at each other. Surprisingly for the remainder of the night, they had no problems with Eve and Randy. And that had AJ a little worried. _Are they planning something? Why were they here tonight? _AJ wondered as she was punching out. Kaitlyn ended her shift early so could go out with Seth so AJ was by herself while punching out this time. Her thoughts went away as she saw Punk pull up in front of the restaurant. They planned earlier in the day to go to Millennium Park after AJ was off work. Seth and Kaitlyn were going to the movies. AJ walked out as Punk got out of the car.

"Hey!" AJ said cheerfully as she ran to Punk and gave him a hug. Punk caught her and spinned her around in the air as AJ giggled.

"Someone excited." Punk said as he put AJ down and released her.

"Well, I suppose I am." AJ said smiling at Punk.

Punk chuckled. "Ok, let's go. I hope you're ready to do some excessive walking." AJ just laughed.

They headed for the car and Punk opened to door of the passenger's seat for AJ. AJ turned him into a gentleman and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

On their way to the park, Punk was driving and AJ was playing with his earlobe with her fingers.

"Keep that up and I'll be forced to stop the car." Punk said glancing over to AJ for a moment then turning his attention to the road again."

"Am I that big of a distraction?" AJ said chuckling.

"Are you kidding? With that beautiful face of yours, who wouldn't get distracted?" Punk said holding his grip tight on the steering wheel.

AJ laughed and began to blush. They soon arrived at the park and they immediately started walking around. They looked at many things here and there. They ate cotton candy while walking. Then ran into and ice cream man and Punk bought AJ her favorite ice cream and then sat down on a bench nearby.

"Wants some?" AJ asked him.

"Mmm sure." Punk answered. AJ grabbed the spoon, scooped up a spoonful and fed it to him.

"Mmm, it's good." Punk said with a smile. AJ laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Punk asked.

"You have some ice cream on your chin." she started laughing harder now.

"Did you put it there on purpose?" Punk said trying to be funny

"No I promise."

"Mhm sure." Punk replied sarcastically as he wiped the ice cream off his chin with a napkin. Then he started tickling her. AJ couldn't help but laugh so hard. He knew where her tickle spot was.

"Punk! Stop! Please'' AJ said in between laughs.

"Ok ok, I'll stop. Only cuz you said please" Punk said winking at her.

AJ's face turned serious now. "Guess who I saw at work today." AJ said as she grabbed Punk's hands and laced her fingers in between his.

"Who babe?" Punk asked curiously.

"Eve."

"Eve? She didn't bother you did she?" Punk asked in a stern voice.

"No. She wasn't alone though. Someone else was with her."

"Who?"

"She was with um..." AJ immediately regretted mentioning it to Punk. If he heard Randy was there he would for sure snap. She wasn't sure if she should tell him after all.

"With who?"

"Randy Orton." AJ blurted out knowing she couldn't get her way out of it.

"What the hell was he doing there? How does he know Eve?" Punk asked as he stood up from the bench. He felt his blood boil and his face turning red as he was pissed that Randy was anywhere near AJ.

"Baby calm down." AJ reached for his hand to sit him back down. "They just had dinner. They didn't bother Kaitlyn or me."

"Well good but I still don't like that he was near you." Punk said trying to calm himself down.

"Eve did say something that caught my eye though."

"What did she say?"

"She called Randy her brother. They are apparently siblings." AJ said shrugging.

"Really? What a coincidence." Punk said.

"Not really babe, I mean look at them, they have the same personality. That's for sure. Randy is a dick and Eve is just a flat out bitch. Why did you even accept to go on the blind date with her a while back anyways?" AJ asked while crossing her arms across her chest.

Punk couldn't help but laugh at AJ being jealous of Eve. "Babe I told you, my sister made me. She practically forced Seth and I against our will to go on that blind date."

"Mhm whatever." AJ said playfully as she looked away. She then felt Punk wrap his arms around her firmly and rested his chin on her shoulder and she smiled. "Dangit, I just can't stay mad at you."

"I know you can't." Punk said as AJ turned around and gave him a tight hug.

They always enjoyed each others company that time just flew by. They realized after looking around that it was dark already.

"Let's get you home." Punk said as they stood up and started walking back to the car holding hands.

As they walked back AJ thought about the decision she made to not tell Punk that she thought Randy and Eve were probably planning something. She didn't want him to worry and she didn't want him to lose his cool (something she hated to see) and maybe do something rash.

_I hope my gut feeling is wrong. _AJ thought.


	15. Chapter 15

_**WARNING:**_ THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT SO READ IF YOU WOULD LIKE...IF YOU DON'T, THEN DON'T! ENJOY

**Earlier with Seth and Kaitlyn...**

"So, what do you wanna watch babe?" Seth asked while having his arms around Kaitlyn's waist from behind.

"Something scary." she answered.

"Are you sure. You're a scardy cat babe." Seth said while laughing.

"Am not." she said while smacking him on the arm lightly.

"Ok, but later you'll be saying I told you so." Seth said as he kissed Kaitlyn's neck. She just rolled her eyes playfully.

They entered the theater room and sat in the corner all the way in the back. Nobody else was back there so they had a little privacy back there.

During the movie, Kaitlyn quickly cuddled up in Seth's arms.

"I told you, you would get scared." Seth whispered in his girlfriends ear.

"Shut up and kiss me." she whispered back. Seth did as he was told and captured his lips with hers. Kaitlyn wrapped her arms around Seth's neck deepening the kiss. He brushed his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth. She did the same giving him access and Seth immediately entered his tongue in her mouth. He loved how she tasted and vise versa. As both their tongues moved around in each others mouths, Kaitlyn couldn't help but let out a very low moan. She was getting turned on and quickly. They pulled away for a moment and Kaitlyn noticed Seth was also a little excited as she looked down and noticed his bulge in his tight skinny jeans. "Let's go back to my apartment." Kaitlyn said seductively.

Seth just nodded yes and they quickly left. They arrived at the apartment in a heartbeat as they were both anxious. They walked through the door and Kaitlyn held Seth's hand and led him to her bedroom. They went in, closed the door and locked it. Kaitlyn turned around and pulled Seth into a deep passionate kiss. They walked until they hit the bed and Seth layed her slowly on the bed while still kissing her and he hovered on top of her. He pulled away and looked deeply in her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" Seth asked. He wanted to be 100% sure that she wanted it. She quickly nodded her head yes. He smiled and caressed her cheek with his thumb and leaned down to give her another passionate kiss. He trailed down kissing her jaw, her chin, down the center of her neck as Kaitlyn tangled her fingers in his hair and arched her head back while gasping, giving him more room for him to kiss her. He slowly picked her up and removed her shirt then he removed his. He started kissing her again as he reached over and unclasped her bra and layed her back on the bed. Seth sat up and started admiring her. He got even more turned off seeing her topless. He slowly cupped one of her breasts and leaned down and started licking on her nipple while he rubbed the other with his fingers.

"Ohh Seth!" Kaityn moaned out. She had never felt this incredible in her life. Seth's touch and warm lips sent many emotions through her body and she shivered a bit. Seth went over to her other breast and gave it the same treatment. Soon after, both of her nipples were a shade of pink and were swollen. He trailed down kissing and licking her stomach while holding on to her sides, leaving a trail until he got to the waistband of her jeans. He looked up at her asking for permission again and she smiled and nodded looking down at him. He undid her jeans and took them off her gorgeous legs leaving her with only her panties that he soon took off with his teeth. He he grabbed her left leg and held it in the air as he made a trail of kisses starting from her ankle down do to the inner area of her thigh. While Seth was doing this Kaitlyn arched her head back even more as she started to shiver again and she let out a louder moan as she touched and squeezed her breasts trying to get even more turned on. Seth still kissing her thigh went down lower and inserted his tongue into Kaitlyn's sweet folds.

"Ohh shit!" Kaitlyn gasped out as she continued to touch her own breasts. Seth let out a growl at the noise of her moaning. He continued licking her folds and tasting what was being released from her body. Kaitlyn felt her first orgasm coming and she started moaning louder and Seth knew she was close. He started rubbing her clit with his finger and that set her off. Her walls were throbbing as she felt the orgasm going through her body.

"Ohh Seth, I'm-I'm cuming...ohhh!" Seth continued licking what her folds were offering.

His erection was quickly increasing. He went back up to her and kissed her roughly but still passionate at the same time. Kaitlyn could feel his erection rubbing against the bottom area of her stomach. She reached her hand down and took his jeans and boxers off as he helped her as his big erection was revealed. Then she took his hard member into her fist and she started stroking him up and down.

"Ohh fuck Kaitlyn! That feels s-so good!" Seth growled out. He felt amazed at having Kaitlyn touching him in such an intimate way.

"Seth?" Kaitlyn whispered while still stroking him.

"Y-yeah."

"Make love to me." Seth did what she said as she released him and he grabbed a condom from inside his wallet and put it on. He then insterted his member into her slowly. Kaitlyn let out a whimper as she felt Seth's member enter her walls. He thrusted in and out of her slowly while he kissed and bit her neck leaving a mark. "Faster! Harder!" Seth increased his pace as he saw that's what Kaitlyn wanted. He went faster and eventually slammed his way into her as he felt her breasts rubbing against his chest. He kissed her roughly again and licked her lips.

"Ohh Seth baby I'm gonna cum!" Kaitlyn yelled as her nails were digging into Seth arms.

"Cum for me baby! I'm getting there too! Fuck you're so tight!" He growled again. He went a little faster and that's all she needed as she felt her second orgasm coming.

"Ohh baby I'm cuming mmm ohh fuck!"

"Me too babe, me too!" Soon Seth released himself into the condom as he was still inside of Kaitlyn. He pulled out and rolled himself over to lay next to Kaitlyn and he removed the condom and threw it out as both of them tried to catch their breaths again.

Kaitlyn moved closer to Seth and rested her head on his chest as he put his arms around her and pulled her even closer. Both their sweating bodies touched and kaitlyn moved the covers up to themselves. She looked up at him and just said it

"Seth, I love you. Thank you for this." She pecked his cheek then went back to rest on his chest. Seth smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Kaitlyn...and you're welcome." Kaitlyn smiled as she was happy that Seth said it back. They both closed their eyes and soon fell asleep in each others arms.

**Authors Note: Wow ok guys...Pretty hot scene huh? Even I had to go take a shower after writing it lol. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Kaitlyn woke up and felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She turned aher head and saw Seth deep in sleep. She smiled as she had a flashback of what happened last night. She was so happy that she was able to be so intimate with Seth. It was when they both least expected but it still felt special to her.

"Kaitlyn are you awake?" AJ asked knocking on the door.

Kaitlyn was trying to move around a little so Seth would release her. When he finally did, she noticed they were both still naked under the covers.

"Yeah AJ. I'll be there in a minute." She said loud enough for AJ could hear but not enough for Seth to wake up. She got up slowly and started putting on some clothes. She then headed to the restroom to wash her face and comb her hair. Once she was finished she went out of her bedroom and closed the door behind her then made her way to the kitchen where AJ was eating breakfast.

"Morning AJ." she said in a happy tone with a big smile as she walked to get a glass of orange juice

"Morning Kait!" AJ responded as she looked over to her and saw that big smile on her face. "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, because nothing." she answered sitting down across from AJ on the table.

"Liar. What are you so happy about?"

"Well umm.." she started to say as she leaned back looking in the hall to her bedroom door and making sure it was still closed. "Seth and I umm.."

"Oh my gosh! Did you guys?"

"Yes!" Kaitlyn finally said.

"Oh my! How was it?" AJ asked happy for her best friend.

"Oh man AJ it was amazing! I swear I have never felt so good in my entire life! He makes me so happy!"

"Aww I'm so happy for you bestie!" AJ said as she stood up and gave her best friend a hug.

"Thanks girly! So how did it go with Punk at the park yesterday?"

"It was fun. We had a great time. We made plans to go to the beach later today. Do you guys wanna go?"

"Actually I'm a little tired. There wasn't much sleep going on last night." Kaitlyn said winking. AJ just laughed. ''I think we are gonna pass and just be lazy and stay here all day."

"Well ok then. "

**7 Hours later...**

AJ, Kaitlyn, and Seth were watching a movie. AJ was waiting for Punk to arrive. She was anxious to see him already. She couldn't deal with not seeing him for hours at a time. She missed him as the hours passed by. She was at a point now where she NEEDED to be around him. He just made her feel better and more secure. The doorbell ringing interrupted her thoughts.

"Finally!" AJ said as she got up quickly and answered the door. "Babe! Finally!" she said as she ran into his arms and gave him a tight hug.

"Sorry there was a little traffic." Punk said as he hugged her back and chuckling.

"She was getting a little anxious over here." Seth said laughing as he was slouched on the couch cuddling with Kaitlyn. Punk just gave AJ a wide smile.

"Ready to go?" Punk asked.

"Yes let's go! Bye guys. Like I said earlier Kait, I'll text you to let you know when I'm on my way home so you'll know ok."

"Alright, you guys have a good time." Kaitlyn said not breaking her vision from the TV. She was so into the movie.

"Later guys." Punk said. Seth just waived goodbye.

AJ and Punk had a great time at the beach. They did almost everything. They got in the water, played around like little kids splashing water at each other. Hugging each other and at times Punk would hug her and swing her in the air. At this point, they couldn't have been happier. Every time they went out, they enjoyed each others company even more and this time, it was no different. They were very attached. There was nothing but laughs the entire time. As usual, time flew by and soon enough the sunset was already setting.

"Wanna go for a walk one last time?" Punk asked as he laced his fingers between AJ's.

"Yeah let's go!" They walked holding hands. They never let go once as they stared at beautiful scene before them. The sunset. AJ then suddenly stopped walking which caused Punk to let go of her hand.

"What's the matter?" Punk wondered as he walked back to face AJ. AJ looked deeply in his eyes and took his hands in hers.

"Punk?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me. Punk couldn't believe it. She was finally asking him to do what he's been wanting to do since he first layed eyes on her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please. I need to feel you lips on mine." AJ whispered as she moved closer to Punk and placed her thumb on Punks lips brushing them. "Please." She said one last time.

Punk closed his eyes at the feeling of AJ touching his lips. It was a weird feeling he couldn't describe in his head. He opened his eyes again and placed his index finger and thumb on AJ's chin. He titled her head upwards and slowly leaned in to finally capture her lips with his. They immediately fell into a comfortable rhythm and they both melted into the kiss. AJ put her hands on the back of Punks neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Punk wrapped his arms around AJ's lower back holding on to her tightly. She could feel the coldness at the corner of her bottom lip which came from his lip ring. It made her shiver. Punk brushed his tongue against AJ's lips and soon after, AJ did the same. Shortly after, both their tongues were dancing in each others mouths. AJ let out a moan. She couldn't help it. He was an amazing kisser and it drove her crazy quickly. Punk had never enjoyed a kiss like this before. He loved the feeling of AJ's soft, tender lips on his. He was glad this moment was finally happening. They both were forced to pull away as they needed air. They leaned their foreheads against each other and smiled. They turned to look at the sunset that was already disappearing and they noticed it was pretty dark already.

"We should go. Thanks Punk. This has been the most romantic day of my life." AJ said as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Same here and my pleasure babe." He responded as they held hands again and started to walk back to their spot to gather their things and leave. They noticed that all the people were already gone. Walking through the dark was a little difficult even though there were light posts around. AJ took her phone out and texted Kaitlyn saying she would arrive home in 15 minutes. Kaitlyn replied with a simple "ok". They continued walking until they heard something behind them. But before they could turn around two people suddenly ambushed them. They fell down face first on to the sand and immediately smelled a weird substance and before they could do anything, they blacked out.

**Authors Note" Oh no! The happiness didn't last long for AJ & Punk. Who do you guys think ambushed them? Please review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Seth...Seth wake up!" Kaitlyn shook him roughly.

"Mmm what is it babe?" Seth asked annoyed

"AJ & Punk still aren't back. She texted me 20 minutes ago. I'm worried."

"They are probably just getting it on." Seth said laughing and winking at her.

"Babe! I'm serious! What if something happened to them!" She slapped Seth on the arm. She was worried and frustrated now.

"Ok, calm down. Let me call Punk and see where they are at." Seth pulled out his phone and dialed Punks number. No answer.

"He won't pick up." Seth said seriously. Now he was getting worried.

"AJ won't pick up either. what do we do now?" Kaitlyn could feel the tears forming in her eyes already.

"Don't cry babe. Look they said they were going to the beach so let's go and see if they are there."

"Ok, let's go." she said anxiously as she grabbed a flashlight from the hallway cabinet. They drove to the lonesome beach and started looking around. They saw nothing so far.

"AJ! Punk! Are you guys still here!" Kaitlyn screamed out into the air as Seth walked behind her looking everywhere. They continued walking until they stumbled upon AJ and Punks stuff.

"Babe look! This is their stuff! It's still here."

"I would say they are still here but it looks so lonely." Seth whispered with worry in his voice. Kaitlyn started to cry.

"You're right. There's no one here. What could have happened to them?" she said with a crack in her voice.

"Shh babe c'mon don't cry. Let's just keep walking. Maybe we will find something helpful. Or better yet find them. They could still be walking around." He said as he hugged her and rubbed her back in circles trying to be as comforting as possible. Kaitlyn just nodded as she wiped the tears running down her cheeks.

They continued walking until Seth noticed something.

"Oh my god." He said.

"What? What is it?" Kaitlyn asked with anticipation.

"Look." He pointed in front of them and Kaitlyn looked shining the flashlight. What they saw in front of them was two trails next to each other that looked like something...or someone was being dragged through the sand. At least that's how they saw it.

"Oh my gosh. You don't think?" Kaitlyn fell to her knees and started crying again. All Seth could do was hug and comfort her as he was as scared as she was. He knew they both thought the same horrible thing. They just looked at the path in front of them as Kaitlyn sobbed and kept repeating "they got kidnapped."

Seth then noticed a piece of paper that was half way dug into the sand next to them. He picked it up ans saw that there was writing on it. He unfolded it and saw the writing. It was an address. "Babe look!" he said. Kaitlyn looked up and saw the paper in his hand. She snatched it from his hand and saw the address.

"Maybe this is where they are at?"

"We can't know for sure. What if someone else that was here earlier just dropped it on accident?" Seth said.

"We have to go Seth! It's worth a shot! We have to find them! The people who kidnapped them could have dropped it on accident"

"Ok ok calm down. Hand me the address and let's go." They ran to the car and entered the address on the GPS and began to drive.

"Why the hell is there so much dam traffic right now?!" Seth said angrily. The roles were switched and now he was freaking out while Kaitlyn tried to calm him down. He was the one driving after all.

"Calm down baby. Just drive as fast as you can." she said as she massaged Seth neck with her left hand and peaked her head up trying to see over the car in front of them. She wanted to see how much longer the traffic was in front of them. She started getting anxious again as she saw they still had a long way to go. She sighed deeply as Seth just turned and gave her a worried look.

"I hope nothing happens to them." Kaitlyn spoke up.

"Me too." Seth responded.

**Sorry this chapter was a little short. Next one will be longer! Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Meanwhile...**

_"I can't believe I dropped the fucking address!"_

_"I wrote it down too so what's the big deal?"_

_"What do you mean what's the big deal? I fucking dropped it somewhere which means someone is gonna find it!"_

_"Yeah but c'mon, what are the possibilities it would be that bitch Kaitlyn and her idiot boyfriend? Relax! Important thing is that we got them and now we can do whatever we want with them" *evil smirk*_

_"Your right!"_ *evil_ laughs from both of them*_

* * *

AJ was barely gaining her conscious back. She tried to move but couldn't as she noticed that she was tied up to a chair. Her eyelids were heavy and tried very hard to open her eyes. She slowly opened them little by little. She couldn't see anything. The room was dark and she could hear someone in the room with her. She suddenly remember what happened before she blacked out. Being at the beach with Punk, walking with him and texting Kaitlyn then getting attacked.

"Punk is that you?" she said softly. Her voice was weak.

"Mmmhm." Punk said as he too felt weak.

"Where are we? Why are we here?!" AJ said as she started crying.

"I don't know babe but don't worry Ima get us out of here. Don't worry." Punk assured her even though he had no idea what he was gonna do.

"Someone attacked us at the beach didn't they? Did you get to see who it was?"

"No I did-"

Punk got interrupted by the door flinging open and someone turned on the lights. AJ and Punk turned to the side and saw two people standing there. Punk was shocked more than AJ.

"Eve? Randy? What the fuck are you guys doing?" Punk said shocked that it was them. AJ of course wasn't shocked as much. She knew it. She felt like they were probably planning something the day she saw them at the restaurant and this was it. To kidnap them.

"Why are you guys doing this?" AJ spoke up. Eve and Randy looked at each other and started laughing.

"Oh little AJ, isn't it obvious?" Randy said as he made his way over to AJ and stood behind her. AJ started to panick.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Punk yelled as he saw Randy lean down and inhale the scent of AJ's hair. AJ felt goosebumps and not the good kind.

"Hey hey, calm down baby." Eve said as she went to sit on Punks lap and caressed his cheek. Punk just moved his head back to remove Eve touch from his cheek.

"Eve get off him! He doesn't want you! He never wanted you!" AJ yelled as Randy then yanked her hair and pulled it back. Then, Eve made her way over and slapped AJ right across the face.

"Shut the fuck up!" she yelled at AJ. AJ started sobbing now.

"Eve stop it!" Punk said.

"Why baby? Don't you see? She is standing in our way of being happy together. She's trying to make our lives miserable." Eve said sitting back down on Punks lap.

"You are fucking crazy!" Punk yelled. Eve just laughed as she trailed her index finger across Punk's jaw line.

Randy let go of AJ's hair and stood to the side.

"Look, even though it's quit obvious, I guess we should clarify. AJ, I want you and my sister Eve over here wants you, Punk. You two don't belong together." He walked back to AJ and caressed her cheek. "AJ, you belong with me!"

"And you belong with me Punk." Eve said smiling.

"You both are crazy and delusional." AJ said.

"No baby. We aren't. We are just romantic and you know siblings help each other out and that's all this is. Making all of us happy. Punk makes Eve happy and you make me happy." Randy said with an evil smile as he looked over at Eve who just nodded. Both Eve and Randy moved from their current positions and stood back to back. Randy facing AJ and Eve facing Punk.

"W-what are you guys doing?" AJ asked as he eyes widened.

"Showing you why I'm better thank Punk."

"And I'm showing you why I'm better than AJ." Eve said smiling to Punk. Eve went closer and Punk saw her stripping her shirt off. Leaving herself in only her bra.

"What the hell?!" Punk said looking down at the ground but as soon as he did, Eve made him look up at her.

AJ couldn't tell what Eve was doing cuz Randy was in the way and he was removing his jeans. AJ tried to look away but Randy did the same as Eve and made her look.

Eve and Randy were determined to show them why they didn't belong together and if that meant literally showing them by stripping in front of them, they were willing to do it. They planned to show them what the other didn't have, physically. They were gonna give them a show like they said.

"What are you guys doing?!" the door swung open.


	19. Chapter 19

"Kelly get outta here!" Eve yelled

"No, what the fuck is this? Did you guys kidnap them? Stupid question. Of course you guys did! Are you guys out of your damn minds? Ugh, another stupid question! Let them go." Kelly said as she tried to go over to AJ to untie her but Randy got in the way.

"Kelly this is none of your business, GET OUT!"

"NO! YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING NUTS!" She tried to push by Randy but then Eve grabbed her and pulled her back far enough that Kelly hit her head on the wall and got knocked out falling to the floor.

"Kelly! Kelly wake up." AJ said as she was crying even harder now.

"Fucking let us go!" Punk screamed. He had never been so pissed off before. He was fuming red.

'Can't do that baby. You're with me now."

"And your with me now." Randy said looking at AJ.

"I don't think so." someone said as they all turned to the door and saw Seth and Kaitlyn standing there. They ran in and Eve and Kaitlyn started fighting as did Seth and Randy. Punk and AJ could only watch and be hopeful that Seth and Kaitlyn could fight them off and get them out of there. The two-tones haired couple were able to get the upper hand and soon knocked both of them out on the floor.

"Call the police babe!" Kaitlyn told Seth as she went over to untie Punk and AJ.

"Oh my gosh are you guys ok?"

"We're fine but Kelly not so much. You should call an ambulance too Seth." AJ said trying to control her breathing. Seth just nodded ok.

"How did you guys know we were here?" Punk asked as he was more calm now.

"When you guys didn't come home at the time you said you would be, we went to go look for you guys at the beach and we found a paper in the sand that had this address on it so we came assuming you guys were here." Kaitlyn explained as she was finished untying them.

Punk and AJ ran to each other and hugged tightly. They pulled away after a moment and then shared a passionate kiss.

**1 hour and a half later...**

Punk, AJ, Seth, and Kaitlyn were talking to 4 different policemen outside of the hospital where they were attending to Kelly and also after they gave AJ and Punk some tests just to make sure their immune systems were ok. All four of them were telling the police what happened. They already had Eve and Randy in custody. The police told them they were gonna keep in touch and notify them about any developing news. The police left and all four of them made their way inside to see if there was any news on Kelly and Punk & AJ's testing.

Punk and AJ held each other the entire time and wouldn't let go. They were almost scarred for life. If it wasn't for Kaitlyn and Seth, they would have been.

"Oh my god, Punk are you ok?!" Punk turned and saw Selena making her way over to them and gave Punk a big hug.

"I'm fine Sel."

"Are you sure? Seth told me they kidnapped you. Who was it?" Sel said terrified.

"Yeah I'm sure and it was Eve."

"Eve? It can't be. But how?" Selena was confused. Why would the girl he set Punk up with a month ago kidnap him?

"They didn't want us together." AJ said as she clung to Punks shoulder.

"Who are you?" Selena asked curiously.

"Her name is AJ. My girlfriend." Punk answering before AJ could say anything.

"Girlfriend? Since when do you have a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry I guess I got caught up." Punk answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you AJ. I'm Selena, Punk and Seth's sister." she extended her hand which AJ shook gladly.

"Nice to meet you too."

"And Seth, who is this." Selena pointed to Kaitlyn.

"My girlfriend Kaitlyn." Seth said short and sweet.

"Why would you guys not tell me about this? I've been busting my ass trying to get you guys girlfriends and when you finally get them, you don't tell me." Selena said in a serious voice even though she was messing around.

"Aww we're sorry sis but like Punk said, we got caught up. Sorry." Seth said as he went over to Selena and hugged her.

"You guys are forgiven. Atleast you picked em right this time." Selena said smiling as they all chuckled lightly. "So anyways, why did Eve kidnap you?"

Punk sighed. "It's a long story Sel. We'll tell you more tomorrow." Selena nodded in agreement.

"Family or friends of Kelly Kelly?" a doctor announced as he entered the waiting room. They all went over to the doctor.

"How is she doc?" AJ asked as she held Punks hand.

"She's doing fine. Good news it's only a mild concussion. She is in deep sleep after the medication we gave her so we are gonna keep her over night and also to see her progress tomorrow morning."

"Can we go in and see her?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I recommend to let her rest for right now but you'll be able to see her tomorrow if you would like. Looks like you guys have had a rough night. You should go home and rest." the doctor answered. "Oh and by the way, we got your test results back and everything came back negative. You guys are fine and so are your immune systems." Punk and AJ gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you doctor." Punk said shaking his hand as the doctor left.

"Well, let's go home and rest. Like the doctor said." AJ spoke up.

"You're right let's go." Seth responded.

Selena bid them goodbye and headed home in her car. Since Seth and Punks apartment was closer to the hospital, the two couples decided to stay there tonight. They soon got their and went straight to the shower. They had two. One in each of their rooms. Punk gave AJ some basketball shorts and one of his shirts to change into. Seth did the same with Kaitlyn. The girls took a shower first and then the guys. Afterwards, they said goodnight and closed the doors of their repsective rooms for privacy as they were finally able to relax and put what happened earlier behind them. Seth and Kaitlyn were so tired they fell asleep immediately in each others arms.

Punk and AJ were trying to do the same but couldn't. They were tired but insomnia kicked in. They laying down on the bed facing each other. Punk caressed AJ's cheek that still looked red from the slap Eve gave her.

"Does it sting?" Punk asked softly running his thumb across her cheek.

"Not as much as before." Punks touch made AJ feel much better. Something AJ knew very well by now. She had almost become addicted to Punks touch over the course of their slow-paced relationship. After what they went through together, AJ wanted more. She wanted to feel protected in Punks arms for as long as she could. She wanted Punks touch on her and she wanted him to touch her in places she thought she wouldn't want a guy to touch again after the Daniel situation.

"Punk?" she whispered looking deep in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Touch me." AJ said as she took Punks hand off her cheek and placed it right on the waistband of the basketball shorts she was wearing.

**Authors note: Oooo! Will it happen? ;) Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

"AJ are you umm sure?" Punk asked as he wanted to make sure that she wanted it as much as he did. He could already feel his erection rise. She nodded as she leaned in to kiss him passionately.

As Punk slipped his tongue inside AJ's mouth, AJ placed her hand on Punk'shand and guided it into her shorts and into her panties. She moaned into the kiss as she felt Punk slip a finger inside her and started thrusting in and out. He made her wet quickly. He already felt her juices on him as he moved faster while still kissing her roughly now. AJ broke from the kiss and took her shorts and panties off and spreaded her legs open. Punk added another finger as AJ moaned louder and took her shirt off. Punk continued fingering her until her first orgasm came and more juices were oozing out of her folds. Punk rubbed his fingers against her juices, cleaning her off and then licked his lips tasting her.

"You taste so good." Punk whispered as he leaned over and knelt in between her legs and started kissing her neck. AJ gasped and arched her head back giving him more access to her neck.

"F-fuck me. Punk p-please." she stuttered her words as Punk unclasped her bra and started sucking and licking on her nipples.

"Patients babe." Punk answered as he want them to enjoy their first time together for as long as they possibly could. And he enjoyed teasing her as well. It turned him on to hear her beg. AJ knew for some reason that Punk was teasing her and that he enjoyed it. She decided to return the favor and tease back. She had never done this before so she was a little nervous.

"Sit over there." she said demanding as she pointed to the chair that she noticed was next to the bed. Punk looked up at her surprisingly at how demanding she was but he did what he was told anyways. He got up off the bed and sat on the chair leaning back as he was anticipating what AJ was gonna do.

"Just watch." she said seductively as she got comfortable on the bed. She spread her legs open, closed her eyes, bit her lip and brought her hand up to her breasts. Punk couldn't believe what she was doing. This was the ultimate way of teasing. She was masturbating right in front of him. AJ moaned as she arched her head back and squeezed her breasts together then rubbed and pinched her nipples making them hard. Punk groaned at the sight in front of him. He couldn't help it. He slouched on the chair and unzipped his pants and took his hard erected member in his fist and began stroking as he watched AJ lower her hand to her inner thighs and started rubbing herself. AJ turned and saw what Punk was doing and gave him a smirk.

"And you said I had to have patience." she said laughing seductively. She concentrated back to giving Punk a show. She rubbed more into her inner thighs and eventually made her way to her clit. She rubbed it slightly, licked her fingers then went back down to rub it again. She moaned and gasped as she pinched her nipples with he free hand once again. She looked over to Punk while doing this. Punk growled and fastened the pace on his stroke. He never thought he would be doing this in front of a girl but AJ did something to him. Something he liked.

AJ wanted Punk to see her orgasm to herself pleasure so she stuck a finger inside her folds and started moving in and out while still rubbing her nipples. Punk looked down at his erection and could already see the pre-cum at the head of it. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed a condom from his drawer, put it on and got up and made his way to the bed and crawled up in between AJ's spreaded legs and he buried his face in her neck as he licked and bit her leaving a mark. He pulled away and looked up at her.

"Enough teasing." he said as AJ nodded in agreement. She flipped them over trading positions as she was now on top of him. She grabbed Punks hard member and lined it up with her clit and she made her way down on him and started to ride him slowly. Punk groaned as he placed his hands on AJ's hips helping her with the pace. She arched her head back in the air as she let her long hair brush against her lower back.

"Ohh P-punk this feel so g-good!"

"Fuck! Baby you're so tight!" Punk bit his lower lip and tightened his grip on AJ's hips as she moved them up and down on his dick and then in circular motions increasing the pace as she ran her hands up and down Punks chest. She then leaned down and kissed him with everything she had still moving her hips on him. Punk flipped their positions and now he was on top. He grabbed AJ's wrists and pinned them above her head as he thrusted inside her again while looking at her breasts bounce up and down. He leaned down and place a kiss on each nipple.

"Uhh babe I'm s-so close!" AJ moaned as Punk increased the pace.

Punk growled. "Me too b-babe! Me too!"

"Mmm oh fuck baby!" AJ moaned. Punk felt her tighten around him and they came at the same time as moans filled the room. He bent down and licked her lips then kissed them passionately one more time before rolling over to lay down next to her. Both trying to get their breathing under control again. Punk rolled on his side to look at AJ who turned her back to him and moved closer as she parted her legs putting one being Punks leg.

"More. Please." AJ pleaded.

"My oh my, such a greedy girl." Punk said seductively as he smirked. AJ just giggled softly. Punk lined himself up with AJ from behind as he cupped her ass and thrusted into her again and he wrapped his arms around her torso while thrusting in and out of her rapidly.

"Mmm just like that baby!" AJ said as she was making love faces and got turned on again. As did Punk.

"Dam baby, you feel so good!" Punk said as he squeezed AJ's breasts. Soon enough they both came at the same time again. Both their orgasms running through their bodies that felt like a lighting bolt striking both of them. Punk pulled out and threw the condom in the trash. He rolled back over and wrapped his arms around AJ from behind.

"That was amazing baby. Thank you." AJ whispered.

Punk smiled. "It was. Who knew you were so greedy though." Punk chuckled as AJ turned herself around to face Punk. She felt it. She was so sure now. She had to say it hoping he would say it back.

"P-punk, I love you."

"I love you too." Punk answered immediately. He meant it too. He believed he even loved her way before this when he first saw her. He was now glad that she felt the same way. They smiled at each other then kissed passionately one more time before drifting off into deep sleep.

**(Punk's dream)**

_AJ *laughing* "Babe! You didn't heat the bottle up right."_

_"Sorry babe I wasn't sure what time to put on it. I forgot." Punk said as he was putting the baby clothes in the washer._

_"It's ok babe." AJ entered the laundry room. "Here, take the baby and I'll go re-heat it." she kissed him and then the baby before exiting the room._

_"Sorry baby girl, I'm not use to this yet. I promise I'll get better though. I love you and your mother very much. I promise I'll be the best dad in the world." Punk smiled down at the beautiful baby in his arms. He made his way back up the living room and began playing with the baby on the floor while AJ prepared her bottle properly._

_"I love you baby girl." he kissed the babies forehead. "And I love you too." he said as AJ entered the living room. _

_AJ giggled and kissed him. "I love both of you with all my heart. Now, feeding time. C'mon baby." Punk handed the baby to AJ and she began feed her on the couch. Punk stayed on the floor as he stared at the two beauties sitting before him. He smiled from ear to ear._

**(End of Dream)**

**Authors Note: Wow! What a chapter huh guys! The amount of showers I will be taking after this...Anyways please review! ;) If it was too much for you, I apologize but I warned y'all.**


	21. Chapter 21

Without a doubt, what happened with the encounter that Punk & AJ had with Randy & Eve made them much closer. AJ and Kaitlyn decided to move in with Seth and Punk. For an apartment, the place was pretty big and had lots of space for all of them. Work for all four of them was going great. Things only got better and their relationships were blossoming. AJ trusted Punk with everything she had and they had more intimate encounters like a regular couple should. Shortly after their first intimate moment, the police contacted them and let them know that Randy & Eve were both going to prison for a pretty lengthy time. Turns out the background check the police made on them revealed they were guilty of way more crimes than just kidnapping. Punk was relieved as well as AJ. Punk for the last couple weeks couldn't take one thing out of his mind and that was the dream he had right after him and AJ had sex for the first time. To be honest, it kinda freaked him out. He never really saw himself being a father. BUT, if he was to become a father, he would obviously make that happen with AJ and he would be happy about it too. He still felt freaked out about the idea though. He didn't think he could be good enough to be a father and the dream he had kinda proved that. Even if it was just a heating bottle incident.

Kaitlyn and Seth were also making improvements in their relationship. They became really close to Kelly who was very supportive of their relationship. The two lovely couples were hoping that she would find the one soon. They all thought she was amazing with a good head on her shoulders.

Kelly would feel like the 5th wheel of the group but she tried her best not to show that it bothered her. The couples of course noticed which is why they were hoping it would happen for her soon. She deserved it.

"I think we should have a little friendly gathering." Punk announced to AJ, Kaitlyn and Seth as all four of them were out having dinner.

Why babe?" AJ asked curiously.

"I don't know. It would be a good chance for you guys to meet Seth and I's friends. You guys haven't met them yet. And most of them have girlfriends so you girls can have some girl talk or whatever it is you guys do." Punk explained. "Plus, we need to catch up with our friends as well.

"That's a good idea." Seth chimed in and Kaitlyn nodded while smiling.

"Yeah and you never know, Kelly might meet someone." AJ said as she finally agreed to the plan.

"Great. We'll have it this weekend. Seth and I will make the calls. You guys can let Kelly know. Oh and also Selena. We don't want her getting mad at us again." Punk said as everyone else nodded.

**The next day...**

"Hey girls!" Kelly said as she saw AJ, Kaitlyn, and Selena make their way over to her.

"Hey Kelly!" they all said hugging her.

"Let's go inside. I'm ready to get pampered." Selena said. They made their way inside and got massages that were very relaxing. They definitely needed it. They had girl talk through it all. Now they were getting manicures and pedicures.

"So Punk wants to throw a friend gathering this weekend. You guys are obviously invited." Kaitlyn informed Selena and Kelly.

"Really? I don't now if I'll be able to make it. I work this weekend." Kelly said.

"Oh c'mon Kelly, just come over after. And plus what if you meet someone there." AJ responded.

"There you guys go again. I appreciate you guys wanting a relationship for me but love isn't for me." Kelly shrugged.

"Kelly, you're talking crazy. Love is for everyone. Everybody needs someone in their lives. Please just try to make an effort to go." Kaitlyn pressed.

"Ok fine." Kelly said pouting.

"What about you Selena?"

"I'm in." she responded quickly.

**2 hours later...**

AJ and Kaitlyn entered their apartment only to find Seth and Punk wrestling on the floor.

"What are you guys doing?" AJ asked laughing along with Kaitlyn.

"Fucker took the remote." Seth said as he got up and brushed his clothes.

"You guys are such babies." AJ smiled as she went over to Punk and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Not babies. Just brothers fighting." Punk clarified as he cringed at the word 'babies'

"Whatever you guys say.'' Kaitlyn said as she wrapped her arms around Seth's torso.

"So how did it go with Selena and Kelly? Did you guys tell them?" Seth asked.

"Yeah we did. Selena said she would come for sure but Kelly doesn't know since she works." Kaitlyn explained to Seth and Punk.

"Hopefully she makes it. Everyone we called said yes."

"That's good." They all smiled at each other.

**The Weekend...**

"Babe did you pick out the music already?" AJ asked from the kitchen where she was preparing appetizers with Kaitlyn.

"Yes." Punk responded from the bedroom. He was trying to decide what he was gonna wear. Not that he cared to look good but he was having guests over. He had a hard time concentrating as he thought of it again. The dream. His thoughts were quickly interrupted though.

"What's wrong with you?" he heard and turned around to see AJ standing in the door way.

"Nothing? Why? What do you mean?" Punk was confused. He thought he was acting pretty normal. Like himself.

"You have been acting strange ever since umm..our first time.'' AJ said looking at the floor.

Punk sighed. "Nothing is wrong AJ. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Well I am." he snapped rising his voice without the intention to do so.

"Why are you snapping at me? What's going on with you! Do, do you regret it? Do you regret sleeping with me?!" AJ shouted as she was furious now. Punk hadn't spoken to her like that since the phone incident and to her surprise she was more angry than sad this time. Even if the tears were already forming in his eyes.

"Seriously AJ? If I fuckin regretted it I wouldn't have had sex with you again after that!" Punk shouted even louder.

"What's going on in here?" Seth stepped into the room with Kaitlyn as they heard the yelling.

"He's being an asshole." AJ responded sternly as she stormed out of the room and out of the apartment with Kaitlyn going after her.

"Dude what happened?" Seth asked as he stepped more into the room.

"Nothing Seth just fuck off." Punk responded as he was making his way to the bathroom but Seth stepped in his way.

"That wasn't nothing. I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what's up."

Punk sighed as he sat on the bed. "The night that AJ and I slept together for the first time I-"

"You regret it?!"

"Fuck! No Seth I don't dammit! AJ accused me of the same shit which is why I yelled at her!"

"Ok sorry. Go on." Seth decided to just listen this time.

"When AJ and I had out first time together, that same night I had a dream. A dream that AJ and I had a baby. A baby girl."

"Seriously? Sounds like a good dream to me."

"It was a good dream Seth except, if that were to happen for real, I don't know how I would handle it."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not like AJ and I are gonna have kids anytime soon but I know she will want them eventually and I don't think I'm good enough to be a father."

"That's crazy talk Punk. Sure, you don't really hang around children a lot but if it's AJ that gives you a child, you will make it work and try your hardest. I'm not sure it would be the same case if it was some other girl. Not saying you would be a dead beat but you would probably have an easier time adjusting if it was AJ who gave you a baby. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah I guess. These past few weeks it has been dreading my mind and I tried to play it off but AJ noticed and confronted me about it and that's how the whole thing started." Punk sighed.

"Just talk to her man. You should have in the first place instead of snapping at her. I'm sure she will understand." Seth patted Punk on the shoulder.

"Yeah I will. Ima go change and wait until she comes back." There were 4 hours left until their friends would arrive.

**1 hour later (3 hours until friends arrival)**

AJ and Kaitlyn walked back to the apartment after they had a talk at a nearby cafe. Kaitlyn adviced AJ to talk to Punk in a more calm way and listen to what he had to say. If he didn't wanna talk about it, she needed to give him time with whatever it was.

They walked in and Seth was cleaning up the living room.

"Hey." Seth said.

"Hi baby." Kaitlyn went to him and pecked his lips. AJ went straight to the bedroom as she rubbed her eyes. They were still watery from the brief cry she let out at the cafe. She opened the door and Punk was laying on the bed. They looked at each other for a moment then Punk extended his hand out motioning for AJ to accompany him on the bed. AJ closed and locked the door and walked to her side of the bed and accepted Punks hand as she layed next to him.

"Come here." Punk said as he grabbed AJ by the waist and sat her on top of him. Her legs on either side of him. He pulled her down into a hug. "I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry too." she whispered back. "For calling you an asshole. I didn't mean it. If you don't wanna talk about what's bothering you I understand. I won't push you." she said pulling up from the hug.

"I'll tell you AJ I just don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"I won't. I'll listen to everything you say and ask questions until after you are done." Punk nodded as he started to explain.

"The night that we had sex for the first time, I had a dream. A dream where, we had a baby. A girl to be exact. And I don't know. It kinda freaked me out a little. Not that it was bad dream but if we were to ever have kids, I feel like I won't be good enough to be a great father. Even in the dream I fucked up and didn't heat up the bottle properly." He said as he looked at AJ and waited for a response, or a question. Instead AJ smiled softly and let out a small chuckle

"That's what was bugging you?"

"Umm yeah?" Punk was confused by her reaction. AJ leaned down and cupped his cheeks.

"Baby, I can understand how it would freak you out but even I know that if we ever had kids you would be a great father. Do you wanna know how I know?" Punk nodded. "

because that baby would be made out of love, from the both of us and we would take care of it with everything we had. We would have each other and help each other out. We would be a family and families support each other. In the dream, did I help you out with the bottle?"

"Yeah. You re-heated it and told me it was ok after I apologized." Punk said as he looked up at her.

"Ok then. Same thing would happen in real life. There's nothing to worry about. When the times comes and if it comes, you will be the best father in the world. It'll be hard at first but we would get use it. If we ever have a baby, we will be fine." She leaned in more and gave him a passionate kiss. Punk was surprised but relieved at the same time at AJ's reaction and he understood everything she said and he realized she was right. He had nothing to worry about. They would help each other out and he really would try his hardest to be the best father if they were to ever have kids. This was another thing he loved about AJ. She wasn't complicated or picky and actually listened to him.

AJ continued kissing him as she felt like he got the message of what she was saying. She moaned a little into the kiss as Punk placed his hands on AJ's hips. He flipped them over so now he was on top. He leaned down and started kissing her neck. "I love you." he said.

"I love y-you too but P-punk, we have to finish g-getting ready f-for the g-gathering." Feeling Punk's lips on her neck made her studder with her words.

"C'mon, just a quicky You love those." Punk said making his way down her neck.

"Seriously Punk, I-I gotta go shower." AJ said pulling away from him.

"Ok fine but you owe me." he smiled.

"Tonight." she whispered in his ear seductivley as she was able to escape from under him and made her way to the bathroom. Punk for once in a few weeks felt that big weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was happy about the talk he had with AJ and was relieved they worked it out so quickly. His thoughts got interrupted as his cell phone began to ring. He saw the caller ID and laughed while rolling his eyes.

"Sup fucker you coming tonight?"

"Of course dumbass. Ima get fucked up."

"You're so stupid Dean. No getting fucked up. This is a friendly gathering remember?" Punk and Dean had been friends for years and he worked in construction as well. He had been single for a long time and that's one reason Punk wanted him to come but also because Punk hadn't seen him in a while so he was looking forward to catching up with him. "You're still single right?" Punk asked.

"Why? You wanna take me out?" Dean laughed sarcastically. "Just kidding. Why do you ask? Will there be fine ladies there?" Dean turned serious.

"You're fucking dumb." Punk laughed. "But there is someone I want you to meet. I think you guys could really hit it off."


	22. Chapter 22

**I apologize for taking so long to update! I got busy with some stuff and updating two stories is stressful, but no worries! Chapter 22 is here! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The doorbell rang and Punk rushed to get it as Seth, Kaitlyn and AJ were in the kitchen setting drinks up on the counter. AJ opened the door and saw two couples standing there. She assumed they were Seth and Punk's friends.

"Hey you guys made it come in." a couple and a single guy entered the apartment as Punk greeted them. AJ rushed to his side waiting to be introduced.

"Babe, these are my friends, Mike and his fiancée Maryse, and there's Evan Bourne. Guys, this is my girlfriend AJ."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all." AJ smiled as they all smiled back and hugged her hello. Seth and Kaitlyn made their way over and Seth introduced Kaitlyn to everybody. Everybody seemed to be getting along so far. There were still a couple of people that weren't there yet. Everybody was scattered in the apartment talking, mingling, and having a great time. AJ heard the doorbell and got up from Punks lap to go answer it.

"Selena! You came." AJ said.

"Of course! I said I would." Selena answered smiling as she hugged AJ then went to say hi to everybody else. AJ was about to close the door until someone stopped her by puting their foot on the door.

"Hello." the man said.

"Oh, hi."

"I'm Dean, Punks friend."

"Hello! Come on in. Sorry about almost closing the door in your face." AJ said as she allowed him to enter.

"No worries." he responded as Punk made his way over.

"Dean my man! You made it!" Punk said as he gave him a manly hug and shook his hand. "

"Sure did." he said. "Hey, I see nothing but couples here. Where's the chick you were gonna introduce me to?" he said quietly.

"Patients man. She's not here yet." Punk laughed. "Anyways, this is my girlfriend AJ. AJ this is my best friend Dean Ambrose."

"HEY!" Evan yelled from across the room.

"You're my best friend too, Danny boy." Punk yelled back laughing. Evan just nodded and went back to talking to Maria. Dean rolled his eyes and went to go say hi to everybody.

"Hi Selena."

"Oh, Hi Dean. How are you?" Selena said nervously as she hugged him. Selena had a huge crush on Dean for as long she could remember. Oh what the heck, she loved the guy! Every since Punk and Seth introduced her to him, she has been crazy over him. She has never had the courage to say anything to her brothers cuz she knew they would mostly likely disapprove of her dating him. And plus, it was almost certain that Dean didn't feel the same way about her. There were times when they would have parties at her house and each time, Dean would invite a different girl to them and it made her feel jealous and angry at times as she would see him kiss and hug them. There was no doubt that Dean wasn't someone who committed to one girl but Selena always felt like she was the one for him and knew he would have to settle down eventually. And it would be with her. That's what she wanted.

"I'm pretty good and you?" Dean always thought Selena was pretty and nice ever since he met her. And he wasn't stupid, he knew that she had a crush on him but he never had made a move because he considered her just a good friend. He also knew better than to date his best friends sister. He was satisfied with just being friends.

"Good too."

"Nice so what have you been up to?" Dean asked

"Oh nothing, just work, work and more work." Selena answered laughing.

"Yeah me too." he said as he gave her that big smile that she loved so much. Those dimples made her feel some type of way.

They continued talking as did everybody else. A couple more people showed up. Like Roman Reigns and his wife, Maria Kanellis, and Kofi Kingston. AJ and Kaitlyn got along with everybody. They were so glad they were able to meet their boyfriends amazing friends. Punk pulled Seth aside to talk.

"Dude, I hope Kelly makes it. I really want to introduce her to Dean. I think she could possibly be good for him."

"Same here. They both deserve to be happy. Might as well be happy together." Seth shrugged. He glanced over to Dean was still talking to Selena. Seth always thought that they would make a good couple but he knew himself and Punk would never allow Selena to date him considering Dean's ways. And he had no idea how Dean felt about Selena but he was pretty sure Selena liked him. Dean had to settle sometime but he didn't think Selena was his type. Kelly however, was. His thoughts got interrupted by the doorbell. He went to answer it and it was Kelly herself.

"Kelly, I'm so glad you made it." he said greeting her.

"Yeah, I was able to leave work early and go home to get ready." she smiled.

"Well that's good. C'mon, let me introduce you to everybody." He introduced her to everyone except for Dean, who was still talking to Selena on the couch. He was hesitant to go over there. He didn't want to interrupt their conversation seeing Selena smiling and having a great time.

On the other side of the room, Punk noticed Kelly was already there. Talking to Seth and Maria. He went over to them.

"Hey Kelly, you're here." Punk said smiling.

"Yup! I made it" hugging him.

"Great. C'mon, I wanna introduce you to someone."

"Umm, wait Punk. He's talking to Selena. Maybe you should wait." Seth said.

Punk, completely oblivious about anything going on said, "Oh it's not big deal. C'mon Kelly." Seth rolled his eyes in frustration knowing there was a chance that Selena would get her feelings hurt tonight.

Selena was about to spill the beans to Dean about her feeling towards him until Punk interrupted.

"Hey Dean!" she heard as they both turned to the side to see Punk.

Dean turned to Punk walking towards them and saw the most beautiful women he has ever seen in his life walking with him. He got up quickly and made his was over assuming this was who Punk was talking about. Well, he hoped. Selena stayed sitting on the couch watching Dean walk away without saying anything to her. Her feelings were hurt. She watched as he approached Punk. She noticed that Kelly was with him and shot up and walked over there. As she got there, Punk was introducing them.

"Dean, this Kelly Kelly. Kelly this is my best friend Dean Ambrose."

"HEY!" He heard Evan yell like last time.

"Oh stop it sweetheart! I love you too." Punk yelled sarcastically laughing his ass off.

"Hi." Kelly said smiling wide and extending her hand. This was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Those eyes immediately caused butterflies in her stomach.

"Hello." Dean said laughing like a teenage boy saying hi to his school crush; accepting her hand. They stared at each other not letting go of the hand shake...Selena looking on, her blood was boiling.

_Great, they like each other. _Selena thought to herself.

Kelly snapped out the gaze and pulled her hand away and pulled her blonde locks behind her ear looking at the ground shy like. "Nice you meet you." she said.

"Same here." Dean smiled studying all her features. Beautiful eyes, nice lips, great body, killer smile, nice long hair. Yup, he liked her.

Noticing what was clearly going on, Selena left and made her way out the door on the verge of tears. Seth noticed this and sighed knowing what had happened and went after her.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Punk said as he winked at Dean and went over to AJ.

"Hey babe."

"Hi baby. I saw you were introducing Kelly to Dean." AJ said sternly.

"Yeah, I think they like each other." Punk chuckled.

"You have no idea do you?" AJ said crossing her arms across her chest.

"What?"

AJ rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's talk go talk in the room real quick." She grabbed his hand and they made their way to their bedroom.

**There's chapter 22! Again, I apologize for taking so long to update! Poor Selena! Punk has no idea he's breaking his sister's heart.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Can you explain to me what's going on?" Punk asked confused as he sat on the bed while AJ closed the door of their bedroom.

"You're breaking your sister's heart that's what's going on." AJ said as she walked up to Punk and stood in between his legs running her fingers through his hair.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked placing his hands on AJ's hips.

"Haven't you noticed that Selena likes Dean?"

"Of course she like him. As a friend. So what's-"

"No babe, she doesn't just like him, she's in love with him." AJ interrupted.

"What?! My sister? In love with Dean? No baby, your wrong."

"Am I? I mean I only saw them talk for a couple of minutes and I already saw it in her eyes, Punk. She loves him. You would have to be completely blind to not notice."

"Omg, babe. Seriously, I had no idea. No wonder she left after I introduced Dean and Kelly. Fuck! I feel horrible now."

"Don't beat yourself up. Clearly you didn't know, which is shocking, but you should talk to her. I saw Seth go after her so maybe you should go find them.

Punk sighed. "Alright I'll go." He stood up and kissed AJ lightly on the lips before heading out.

AJ suddenly felt like throwing up and ran to the restroom and threw up everything that was in her stomach. _Must be all those snacks that I ate earlier. _AJ thought. She brushed her teeth, re-applied her make-up and walked back out.

* * *

"I really like him Seth. How could Punk do that?" Selena said sitting on the curb crying.

"I don't think Punk knows you love him Sel." he said as he was hugging her trying to comfort her as much as possible.

"Did you say love?"

"C'mon Sel, you don't just like him, you love the guy."

"How did you know?''

"I could just tell Sel but you know myself and Punk wouldn't allow you to date him.

"I know." she snapped she shrugged her shoulders causing Seth to drop his arms down.

"C'mon Sel, you know we are just looking out for you. Dean isn't your type."

"How would you know my type?!" she stood up.

"Guys, there you are." Punk said walking up to Seth and Selena. He signaled for Seth to give him some alone time with Selena. Seth nodded and headed back to apartment.

"Selena, I'm so sorry."

"Why did you do that? Why did you introduce ho Kelly. He likes her and now I have no chance with him." She started crying again. Punk hugged her and rubbed her back

"I had no idea you loved Dean, Sel. Believe me. If I knew, I wouldn't have done that to you."

"How could you not know? I make it so obvious. Everyone knows. Dean probably knows too. How embarrassing." she said as she buried her face in her hands.

"You know me Sel, I'm an idiot and apparently blind."

"You're not an idiot. I understand you didn't know what was going on. I should have told you guys how I felt about him in the first place. Now I guess it's too late cuz he likes Kelly now. I don't know how I'm gonna deal with that."

"I'm sorry." Punk sighed.

"Oh well. I'm gonna go home. Tell AJ and Kaitlyn I said thanks for everything."

"You sure you're gonna be ok by yourself? I feel so guilty Sel."

"Don't worry Punk. Maybe you guys are right. Maybe he isn't for me. It's gonna take time but I'm gonna try to get over him now. There's no point in getting my hopes up now and setting myself up for failure. I'll see you later bro." She hugged Punk and walked to her car and drove off.

Punk shook his head and sighed deeply. He still felt so guilty but there was nothing he could now. He started walking back to the apartment.

Walking up the stairs he saw that everybody was starting to clear out. Feeling a little down he said bye to everybody briefly and headed inside the apartment. He saw it was only AJ, Seth, Kaitlyn, Dean and Kelly.

"Hey guys." Punk said. AJ pulled him into the kitchen.

"Hey, how did it go?"

"Well, she doesn't hate me but I still feel bad. It's gonna be awkward whenever Dean and Kelly are around Selena now." he whispered glancing over to Dean and Kelly who were laughing and talking.

"Atleast you talked to her and cleared it up."

"Alright guys, I gotta work tomorrow so I'm heading out." Kelly said.

Everybody said bye and she headed out the door. She was about to open the door to her car when someone stopped herby grabbing her arm lightly.

"Hey, wait a minute." It was Dean.

"Yeah?" Kelly smiled.

"I was just umm wondering if you wanted to umm.." He couldn't believe he was nervous. He would never be nervous talking to a girl.

"Are you asking me out?" Kelly said nervously but still smiling.

"Umm well yeah. Would you like to?" he asked scratching the back of his neck feeling weird.

"I would love to." she responded as she lifted his chin up so that she was looking at him in the eyes. Dean leaned in and captured his lips with hers. Her lips were soft and she tasted great, Dean thought. He deepened the kiss but entering his tongue in her mouth and she doing the same. He pinned her again her car gently and Kelly couldn't help but moan into the kiss. They were forced to break the kiss as they heard something in the bushes but saw nothing.

"Well, I better go. Here, I'll give you my number so You can call me." She took out a little piece of paper and pen. She wrote her number and handed it to him. "Here you go."

"I'll definitely call you. Goodnight Kelly."

"Goodnight Dean." she gave him a peck on the cheek and went into her car and drove off.

Dean smiled and head back up to the apartment. He entered and went straight to Punk and gave him a tight hug.

"What the hell?"

"I owe you one Punk. Kelly is awesome. I really like her and I'm pretty sure she likes me too." Dean said waiving the paper with Kelly's number in front of Punk's face.

"Glad you had fun." Punk said sternly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"Alright well, Ima head out. Thanks again. Bye guys. I had a great time"

"Bye!" Kaitlyn, Seth, and AJ said.

After cleaning up everything, the two couples decided to head to sleep. They were all tired and AJ & Kaitlyn had to work in the morning. Punk & Seth still had one more day off.

**Wow! So much drama! REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: I made a mistake in the last chapter when I introduced Daniel as Punk's friend lol. I was in a hurry and just threw names in there without noticing, but I changed it to Evan Bourne! I apologize and thank you to the people who pointed it out to me! :) Here's chapter 24!**

* * *

The next morning AJ woke up extra tired. Her eyelids were heavy but opened them up as much as she could. She turned to Punk who was still sound asleep. She smiled softly as she glanced at the clock and realized she had work in an 2 hours. She got up slowly and as soon as she did, she got dizzy and the room started to spin. She sat back down on the bed and rested her hand on her face as she slouched down trying to regain her balance. She felt Punk shift next to her and wake up. She turned around to face him trying to be as casual as ever.

"Mmm morning." Punk smiled lightly rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning." AJ furrowed her eyebrows as she felt a headache coming on.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired. Ima go shower ok." AJ said as she pecked Punk on the lips quickly and headed to the bathroom. She went in, closed and locked the door. She stood in front of the mirror and thought. _Is it what I think it is?._ She stripped out of her clothes and went in the shower. The hot shower did wonders to her. She got relaxed and felt much better. She was hoping that she wouldn't feel the same way again. If she did, she would have to go the doctor and she hated doctors.

She got out the shower and quickly got dressed.

"AJ are you ready?" she heard Kaitlyn say knocking lightly on the door.

"Yeah I'll be right there." AJ applied her make-up and sprayed some perfume and headed out the door.

"Ok, I'm ready let's go."

"See you later baby." AJ went to Punk who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Bye, have a good day." Punk studied her face after giving her a kiss.

"Bye Seth." Kaitlyn said kissing Seth's cheek.

"Bye, what time are you guys getting off work?"

"At 6. Bye see you guys later." Kaitlyn replied quickly dragged AJ out the door and shut the door in a hurry.

"Dude, Kaitlyn has been acting strange these last couple days. Has AJ mentioned anything to you?" Seth turned to Punk as soon as the girls left.

"Nah she hasn't but how is she acting strange?"

"I don't know. She's been very tired lately and spends hours in the bathroom doing God knows what and when I advance her for sex she almost looks grossed out. And did you see that just now? How she left in a hurry. She's hiding something from me. I know it."

"Dayum. When she's denying sex, that's alarming."

"I know. I'm freaking out. What if she's cheating on me?"

"Dude, I doubt that. Just talk to her and ask her what's going on. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. I'll even ask AJ if she knows anything."

"Thanks dude. So how did it go with Selena after I left you guys alone?"

"She's not mad at me but I still feel guilty. I should have known that she liked Dean.

"Yeah and now Dean and Kelly hit off last night. It's gonna be hella awkward now in the future."

"Yeah, maybe I'll ask Dean to tone it down if they ever get too close in front Sel."

"Good idea." Seth said nodding.

* * *

"Kaitlyn will you slow down. We still got plenty of time to get to work..." AJ noticed Kaitlyn was pulling into the store. "Wait, why are we at the store exactly?"

"I have to buy something." Kaitlyn said nervously.

"What do you have to buy?"

"You'll see. Just come with me."

"Okayy." AJ said confused as they got out the car and entered the store. Kaitlyn led the way as she looked through the aisles rapidly seeking what she needed. AJ walked behind her still confused as to what she was looking for with such a hurry. Finally she stopped and entered an aisle.

"Umm, Kait, what are we doing here? What could you possibly have to buy from here?"

"A pregnancy test." Kaitlyn answered as she grabbed 3 pregnancy test from the shelf.

"What?!" AJ was surprised. _Did Kait somehow find out that she had her suspicions? But how? Or where they for herself? "_Umm, who are those for Kait?" AJ asked looking at the ground.

"For me of course. Who else would they be for?" Kaitlyn furrowed her eyebrows.

Without saying anything AJ grabbed 3 boxes as well.

"AJ I think 3 is enough. I don't need-"

"No...these are for me."

"What?! You mean you think your pregnant too?!" Kaitlyn shrieked.

"Yeah, what a coincidence huh?" AJ smiled softly.

"Wow. I never thought we would possibly be pregnant around the same time." the two-toned haired girl smiled.

"We still have to take the tests Kait. Let's wait before we get too excited."

"You're right. Since we have to go to work, we'll take the tests at home. We'll get the guys out of the house so we can take them." Kaitlyn said as they walked to paying aisle. AJ nodded. AJ was a little nervous about this. She began to think back when Punk told her about his doubts about being a father. She didn't want him to freak out if she was to be pregnant. But then, she also thought back to the time they dealt with that lost little girl at the carnival. The image of him holding her hand and asking for help was still clear in her mind. She smiled to herself as she imagined Punk holding their baby like that. If, she was indeed pregnant.

They payed for the tests then sped off to work where it got real busy over the next couple hours, and they got more tired than usual. Even their boss noticed. Their boss pulled them to the side.

"Are you two alright?" Their boss Vickie Guerrero asked.

"Yeah boss we are fine. Why?" Kaitlyn asked resting her hands on her hips.

"You two are kinda slow tonight. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"We just didn't get much sleep last night be we are fine. Really." AJ answered trying to hide her fatigue. _Why am I so tired. If I was pregnant, it's too early to feel THIS tired. Same with Kaitlyn. _AJ thought to herself as she felt another headache coming.

"Ok if you guys say so. Get back out there. We're full tonight."

Both girls nodded and straightened themselves out before they headed back to take food orders. It was gonna be a long couple of hours.

By the time both their shifts ended, they were completely beat. Their backs and waists were hurting and they couldn't wait to get home and sleep. They drove back and were about to get off until AJ remembered.

"Ugh, Kait, we forgot about the pregnancy tests. We have to take them as soon as possible. If we are pregnant, we have to go the doctor. Us getting this tired is a bit weird don't you think?"

"Yeah you're right. Here, I'll put them in my purse."

"How are we gonna get the guys out the apartment while we take them?" AJ asked rubbing her temples lightly.

"We'll just send them to get food. That simple." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Ok then. Let's go. The sooner the better."

They entered the apartment and saw Punk and Seth reading comic books.

"Hey were home." AJ sighed as went to Punk and kissed him. Kaitlyn doing the same with Seth.

"Hey... dayum you look exhausted." Seth said noticing Kaitlyn changed demeanor again.

"Yeah, we had a rough day at work. One of the busiest we've ever had." Kaitlyn sighed. Seth nodded slowly.

"Do you guys mind going and getting something to eat while we shower and change into something comfortable." AJ asked.

"Yeah sure. What do you guys want?" Punk asked getting up.

"Doesn't matter...just go please." Kaitlyn and AJ rushed their boyfriends out the door.

"Dang, you guys must really be hungry. We'll be back." Punk and Seth finally leftshutting the door.

Kaitlyn quickly took out the pregnancy tests and handed three of them to AJ. They split into their respective bathrooms and took a quick shower then took the tests. As soon as they did, they came out and sat on the couch waiting for 5 minutes just like the box instructed them to. They were the 5 longest minutes of their entire lives. Even though Kaitlyn was tired, she was still excited about the thought of being a mother, and Seth being the father. AJ was also excited but still felt a bit nervous about how Punk would react. She could only hope for the best.

The five minutes were finally up. They got up and went to their restrooms and checked the tests. Looking at them over and over again. They ran out of their rooms at the same time and faced each other.

"Kait?"

"AJ?"

**Authors Note: Gahh! Sorry guys for the cliffhanger! Will they both be pregnant or just one of them? Or neither of them?! REVIEW.**

**I would like to apologize again for my mistake in the last chapter! Thanks for setting me staright guys. Sometimes I write these in a hurry and don't notice most of the time...**


	25. Chapter 25

"Kait?"

"AJ?''

"Positive"

"Positive''

"OH MY GOSH! We're, we're pregnant!" AJ shrieked.

"I KNOW! How awesome is this! Both of us!" Kaitlyn squealed as she ran to AJ and gave her a hug. The two best friends stayed embracing each other as they now had something more and more beautiful to strengthen their bond. Kaitlyn of course cried while AJ was too shocked to even show any emotion. She shouldn't be too shocked considering she was aware they didn't use a condom the last time but still. She was more shocked that she was going to be a mother. And Punk was going to be a father. Punks reaction was what made her nervous. As the two besties pulled away, AJ sighed. That came from different emotions. Happiness, nervousness, and even a little fear. She knew Punk and herself would be great parents. She could only hope Punk would react the way she would like.

"AJ what's wrong? Aren't you happy? We're gonna be mommies!" Kaitlyn rubbed her stomach.

"Of course I'm happy Kait. We are gonna bond with our babies, and I can't wait. I'm just a little nervous about Punk's reaction that's all."

"Aww don't worry. I know he has his doubts but he's gonna be happy. I'm sure of it." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Yeah, we're gonna be great parents. All of us." AJ rubbed hers and Kaitlyn's stomach. Her best friend nodded and smiled.

"So, should we tell them as soon as they get here?"

"Yeah of course we should." AJ smiled.

"C'mon let's wait for them in the living room."

**15 Minutes later...**

"They're taking a long time don't ya think?" AJ asked as she looked down at her watch.

"Yeah they should have been here by now. Let me call Seth. Kaitlyn dialed Seth number. No answer. "He's not answering." she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Let me try Punk." AJ was about to grab her cellphone until they heard the doorknob turn.

"Sorry, there was a long line." Punk sais as he went straight to the kitchen and threw the food on the table.

"Kaitlyn, can I talk to you in our room please." Seth asked sternly.

"Umm, sure?" she got up and entered her bedroom door with Seth following from behind. They entered and Seth slammed the door shut.

"What is that about?" AJ asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Is Kaitlyn cheating on my brother?" Punk asked directly.

AJ slapped Punk in the arm hard. "What?! What kind of fucking question is that Punk? Of course she's not!" she yelled offended that her boyfriend would accuse her best friend of such thing.

"Seth said she has been acting strange lately. And then you guys rushed us out of here earlier." Punk shrugged and rubbed his arm. "Is she is cheati-"

"She's not! I already told you!" she yelled and took a look at Kaitlyn and Seth's room when she heard yelling there.

"But if she was, would you do it too?"

"What?!"

"Well you two practically do everything do everything together. Would you cheat on me too? Are you cheating on me too?"

AJ boiled with anger and slapped Punk right across the face. "Who the fuck are you? Seriously, who are you?! What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you accusing ME all of a sudden?!" AJ started to cry as she looked Punk in the eye. He wasn't the same. His eyes were dark. Before Punk could answer, Kaitlyn and Seth's bedroom door flew open and Kaitlyn came out going straight to AJ and hugged her while sobbing.

"What is wrong with you guys? Why the fuck would you guys accuse of something that you guys know, we fell victim to back in Jersey. How could you possibly think we would do that to you; knowing how it feels!? AJ yelled as she rubbed Kaitlyn's back trying to comfort her. "You guys don't trust us? Is that it? What did we do to make you guys doubt us?!"

Punk and Seth looked at each other not knowing what to say. Feeling confused.

* * *

**Punk and Seth getting food (20 minutes earlier)**

"_Man good thing there isn't a long line." Punk said as he stood in line with Seth at some Pizza place._

_"Yeah." Seth sighed._

_"What's wrong bro?"_

_"I'm just thinking about Kaitlyn. What is she really is cheating on me?"_

_"Dude, I already told you, just talk to-" Punk got interrupted when two guys approached them._

_"Hey. You guys date AJ and Kaitlyn right?!" One of the men asked._

_"Who the fuck wants to know?!"Seth asked annoyed. "How the fuck do you know them?" The men just chuckled._

_"Just let you guys know, they aren't what they seem to be." the other guy said with a stern face._

_Punk was pissed off and grabbed one of the guys from his collar/ "Wanna elaborate on that?! What the fuck are you talking about?! Punk caused the other customers and employees to turn around._

_"We're just warning y'all. They get with you and then make you look like the bad guy and leave you for someone else. They do nothing but sleep around!" Punk had enough, he raised his fist, getting ready to punch the asshole out until the owner of the place came out and separated them._

_"Alright alright, all four of are gonna have to get the hell out of here! I won't have this here._

_"The two strange men laughed. "We warned y'all. You're wasting your time." they disappeared out of the restaurant and out of the sight of anybody else around._

_"That'll teach them a lesson. Nobody leaves us without suffering the consequences."_

_"You got that right Danny boy. When those two losers leave them, we step in." The two men high-fived each other and jumped in their car. Heading to the two couples apartment, which they have been spying on since AJ and Kaitlyn moved in._

* * *

"You have nothing to say do you?! You guys are assholes!" AJ grabbed Kaitlyn wrist and made their way to AJ's bedroom. She slammed the door shut and locked it while both Seth and Punk groaned in frustration.

"Kait, I don't know about you but I'm leaving."

"What?! What do you mean leaving? AJ, that's not a good idea concerning our situation." Kaitlyn pointed to their stomachs.

"I know but I'm not going to be living with someone who doesn't trust me and thinks that low me." AJ cried. "And I don't know about you, but I'm not telling Punk. Atleast not now."

"I don't wanna tell Seth either. He yelled at me and told me I was unfaithful." Kaitlyn sighed and sat down the bed, she felt dizzy.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah , yeah just a little dizzy. Why are they doing this AJ? Where is this coming from all of a sudden."

"No idea. Look, here's what we are gonna do. We're gonna leave, unfortunately to a hotel for now but that's ok. We'll work something out with time. And tomorrow, we are going straight to the hospital to find out how long we are ok? Let's get out of here. Go get enough clothes and everything." Kaitlyn sat up and opened the door softly before entering her own bedroom and gathering most of her things. AJ did the same. They walked out of their bedrooms, each holding a big bag with most of their stuff, and walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?!" Punk shrieked as he saw AJ and Kaitlyn walking to the door.

"Kait, what do you doing?!" Seth said softly.

"We're leaving. We aren't going to be living with someone who doesn't trust us. We just can't be here right now." AJ said while crying and looking at Punk.

Punk grabbed AJ's wrist before she snatched it away. "No babe, please don't leave. we can work this out."

"Yeah, c'mon Kaitlyn, we have an explanation for-"

"What kind of explanation would you guys have to accuse of cheating?! We have given you no reason to think that! Let's go AJ." Before Punk and Seth could say another word they walked through the door and slammed the door shut behind them.

"FUCK!" Punk yelled as he punched the wall then went to collapsed on the couch along with Seth. They both groaned and rubbed their faces over and over in confusion.

"What if those guys were fucking with us." Punk said leaning back on the couch as he felt a lump in his throat.

"But how did they know who we were and how do they know the girls? It makes no sense. We should of told Kait and AJ about those guys instead of jumping down their throats and accusing them right off the bat. We fucked up dude. And we fucked up bad." Seth sighed deeply.

They sat there in silence as it hit them that they let the two women they love walk right out the door. And it was their fault. Their minds overflowed with confusion.

**Authors Note: Oh no! Problems arise at the worst possible time. REVIEW.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I have been taking forever to update! I've been busy but I'm trying my hardest. You guys are getting restless lol..I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story this much and thank you all for the positive reviews. Here's chapter 26. Enjoy! :)**

AJ and Kaitlyn began to sob as they walked down the stairs of the apartment complex. They had just walked out on the two men that they loved the most but also the men who didn't trust them. They were carrying their children but no way where they going to be with guys that did not trust them. What bad timing they both thought.

"Danny boy look!" Sheamus nudged Daniel on the shoulder. Daniel looked up and smirked at what he saw. They were hoping the guys would leave them but they got something better. The girls left them. "Let's follow them."

Daniel nodded and started the car. As soon as AJ and Kaitlyn backed up and left, Daniel followed after them, keeping a safe distance between both cars. After a few minutes of driving they saw them stop at a small one story hotel. They parked at the corner of the entrance, being careful not to be seen and saw the chickbusters walk into the building to check in. After a few minutes they saw them walk out and enter their room. Daniel squinted his eyes to see the room number. Room 10.

"Let's go! What are we waiting for!" Sheamus said he reached for the door handle but Daniel stopped him.

"Wait. Not yet.''

What do you mean not yet? They're alone. We got them right where they want them."

"I said not yet." Daniel growled. Let's give them time. We make them think they are safe; then out of nowhere, we step in."

"Clever Danny boy. Clever." Sheamus smirked.

"Lets stay here overnight just in case they leave or something." Daniel said as Sheamus nodded. They made themselves comfortable. They would keep an eye on those girls very carefully.

* * *

The next morning Kaitlyn woke up to the sound of AJ's voice. She sat up on the bed and saw her on the small table across the room talking on the phone.

"Thank you so much." AJ said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kaitlyn asked rubbing her eyes.

"I called to make us appointments with our doctors. Our doctors unfortunately aren't in at the same time. I got my appointment at 12 and yours isn't until 3."

The two-toned haired beauty nodded. "Oh well. I guess we can't do _everything _together."

"When I come back from mine I'll go with you to yours if you want."

"That'll be great thanks. But I wanna go with you to yours though."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." AJ said. She wanted some time alone to think about everything that occurred last night. She still couldn't get over the fact that Punk would accuse her of cheating. And Seth doing the same to her best friend. She missed Punk but at the same time she was pissed off at him and didn't want to see him. She sighed deeply as she thought.

"You're thinking about Punk aren't you?" Kaitlyn got up and walked over to AJ and rubbed her back noticing how broken her best friend was. She was in the same condition.

"They're fucking jerks."

"You go that right." Kaitlyn blinked rapidly preventing the tears from falling. AJ tried as well but failed miserably.

"I still think it's weird that this came right out of the blue. It doesn't make sense to be honest."

"Which makes the situation worse. We've been nothing but faithful to them, now we are carrying their children and this is how they treat us!" Kaitlyn raised her voice in frustration.

"Calm down Kait. First of all, they don't we're pregnant. Second of all, there must be some explanation for this. Maybe we should have let them talk."

"Talk? About what AJ?! They accused us unfairly!."

"We yeah but what if... I mean, what if something happened. What if someone told them lies about us.''

"Like who? Nobody here even knows us. Our co-workers don't even talk to us. Who else is left? They're friends? Kelly? Dean? Selena? I doubt it AJ. They accused us cuz they don't trust us!."

AJ sighed deeply as she was over the conversation and didn't want to argue anymore. "I'm gonna go get ready for my appointment." she said and walked over to the restroom.

**2 hours later...**

**"**I'm heading to my appointment. Are you sure you're gonna be ok here by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Kaitlyn responded as she was standing in front of the mirror rubbing her belly. She studied her belly closely for the first time. It was obvious that she was further than AJ. She turned to the side and could already see a very small bump forming. She must have been a month long at least.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit." AJ made her way out of the room, got in the car and drove off. She got directions to the hospital on her phone and drove around looking for the place. She was still driving around until she heard her cellphone ring. She saw it was Kaitlyn and answered.

''Hello." AJ answered the phone and heard a yelp from the other end of the line. "Kaitlyn? Are you ok?! Answer me." She heard another yelp and then the line went dead. AJ was losing her mind. She quickly turned the car around and headed back to the hotel, praying that Kaitlyn was ok. She tried calling her back but no answer. She knew something was wrong and called 911 immediately and told them what was going on and where the problem was. The operator assured her the cops and ambulance would get there as soon as possible. AJ began to cry as she began to think the worst.

* * *

Seth and Punk got up that same morning and headed for their sister's house. They were freaking out not knowing about Kaitlyn or AJ. They tried calling during the night, over and over but no answer. They had sleepless night without their girlfriends by their sides. They were hoping Selena knew where they were or that they were hopefully with her. They mentally kicked themselves for acting like such douchebags to their girlfriends. They began to think those two idiots that approached them were bluffing. They just couldn't figure out why or how they knew AJ and Kaitlyn. They arrived and breathed heavily as they knocked on the door. A few seconds later Selena opened the door.

"Hey guys come in. Where's AJ and Kaitlyn?" Selena asked as she noticed her brothers where alone.

"We were sort of hoping you would know." Seth scratched the back of his.

"What?" their sister asked confused. They went to sit on the couch and Punk & Seth told Selena everything that happened.

"You guys are idiots."

Punk growled. "We know that Sel ok! We handled the situation badly."

"Yeah you can say that for sure. First of all, since when do you guys listen to strangers? You barely listen to me. Second of all, you guys shouldn't have jumped down their throats like that. Accusing them of something that they were victims to is the worst thing you can do."

"Sel, seriously. We didn't come here so you can make us feel more shittier than what we already are. We came to see if you heard anything from them." Seth said rubbing his eyes.

"Well no. I haven't heard from them but I suggest you give them time. You said they didn't take all their stuff so I'm sure they will come back eventually. I just hope they are staying somewhere secure." Seth and Punk nodded in agreement. There was nothing to do at his point and they would have to wait until they came back. They had to make sure they wouldn't go crazy before that time came though.

"Well we better go. We got work in an hour." Seth and Punk got up, hugged their sister goodbye and headed back home to get ready for work.

* * *

AJ finally arrived at the hotel and noticed that police and ambulance was already there. She got out of the car and started running until she noticed a cop car drive off next to her. She noticed two people sitting in the backseat but couldn't make out their faces. She furrowed her eyebrows as she approached the room they were staying in. She entered and heard Kaitlyn yelling as the paramedics were strapping her onto an ambulance bed.

"Kaitlyn! Oh my god! What happened." AJ approached her and saw she had a cut on her forehead and blood stains on her jeans. This was bad.

"AJ! It was them! They were here!" Kailtlyn yelled out. Before AJ could say another word, they wheeled Kaitlyn out of the room and into the ambulance.

"I have to go with her! I'm her best friend!" AJ screamed out while crying. One of the paramedics stepped in front of her.

"We're sorry miss she is in a current state of shock and it's a bad idea. You will need to drive to hospital and wait" the paramedic said.

AJ fell to her knees as she saw the ambulance disappear out of the parking lot. She got up and ran making her way to her car until someone stopped her.

"I'm sorry miss but are you related to that young lady?"

"I'm her best friend. I have to get to the hospital! Who are you?" AJ was going crazy.

"I'm police officer John Layfield and I'm pretty sure you wanna know what happened. I would like to tell you before you head to the hospital and hopefully ask you some questions so we can get to the bottom of this. She's in good hands don't worry."

AJ calmed herself down and inhaled deeply before exhaling. "Ok." she said wiping the tears from her eyes and rubbing her stomach. She didn't want to cause her baby stress. She was just hoping that Kaitlyn and her baby were ok. From the blood stains she noticed on Kaitlyn's pants, it didn't look good.

"Alright, when we got here, we busted the door down and found your friend on the floor. We entered the bathroom where there were two guys trying to escape from the bathroom window. We were able to catch them and they are now in custody. I am waiting on the call to let me know their names. Do you guys have any enemies of some sort?"

"N-no. Well, we did but they are in prison right now for kidnapping myself and my boy-...exboryfriend. My friend and I moved here months ago so we don't know that many people here. It's hard to think of anybody that would want to hurt us." AJ said as the tears formed in her eyes again when she remembered that Punk and herself were no longer together.

"Ok. We have no reports of anybody escaping prison so it couldn't have been them. What about where you guys came from? Where did you guys move here from?" Officer Layfield asked.

"New Jersey."

"Did you guys have any enemies back in New Jersey?"

AJ froze and instantly thought of Daniel and Sheamus. Could it have been them? It couldn't be. They left no trace when they left NJ. _It can't possibly be. _AJ thought to herself until Officer Layfield's cellphone rang.

"Officer Layfield here...you guys go the names? Great, what are they?'' the officer nodded and hung up the phone. "We got their names. They are Daniel Bryan and Sheamus...unusual names." he furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you know who they are?"

**Authors Note: Uh oh! Hopefully Kaitlyn and the baby are ok. Daniel and Sheamus are bastards! Ugh! REVIEW.**


	27. Chapter 27

AJ stood in there in shock at the two names that came out of Officer Layfield's mouth. It was Daniel and Sheamus. _How could this be? How did they find us? Stupid question AJ. They got connections. You know that. _AJ thought to herself.

* * *

**(25 minutes earlier with Sheamus and Daniel)**

_"Sheamus! Wake the fuck up!" Daniel yelled rubbing his eyes. "We fuckin fell asleep!."_

_"I'm awake." Sheamus yawned._

_"Fucking bitch! AJ's car is gone! What if they left?! Fuck!" Daniel was pissed off._

_"Slow down Danny boy. We don't know that. Let's go check it out." They both got out of the car and made their way over to the room slowly. The dark-colored curtains were closed all the way and they couldn't see anything through the window. They both pressed their ears on the door. They heard the television on so someone must have been in there._

_"It's time. If AJ isn't here then we get Kaitlyn and then wait for AJ." Daniel whispered. Sheamus nodded and they stepped back kicking the door open_

_Meanwhile Kaitlyn was in the restroom changing and getting ready for her appointment later on in the day. She heard a noise and thought maybe AJ was back._

_"Did you forget something?" Kaitlyn said as she opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with their hand; preventing her from screaming. She was trying to release the grip but the other person was way stronger. This was obviously as a guy. Her eyes widened when she saw who was approaching her. It was Sheamus._

_"You thought you could leave with no consequences didn't you bitch!." Sheamus yelled in her face._

_At this point Kaitlyn felt like she was going to pass out. She was so scared and was crying. Struggling in Daniel's grip. All she could think of was her baby. She covered her stomach as much as she could to protect herself and her baby. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was praying for a miracle that Seth would walk through the busted door and save her but she knew that wasn't possible. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Sheamus who looked like he was ready to punch her in the stomach. Her eyes widened and panicked. She all of a sudden lifted her leg up and kicked Sheamus right in the balls and elbowed Daniel hard on the chest both men falling to the floor. She struggled holding her stomach and her knees felt week. She reached for her cellphone and speed dialed AJ. She heard AJ answer but before she could say anything Sheamus grabbed her from behind and threw her against the table. She yelped and was trying to protect herself as much as possible but failed as she hit her stomach on th edge of the table then bumped her head falling to the floor. She was out momentarily._

_Sheamus grabbed the phone and threw it against the wall causing it to break into pieces. He walked over to Daniel who was still struggling with the pain to his chest. They then heard the sirens outside and panicked._

_"We gotta get the fuck outta here!'' Sheamus yelled. _

_Daniel coughed getting up from the floor. "Bathroom window! Lets go now!" They ran over there and struggled to open the window._

_"Hurry the fuck up!"_

_"Shut up! It's jammed." Sheamus said. Before they knew it, two cops entered the bathroom and tackled them to the floor. They were busted._

* * *

"Miss, are you alright?" Officer Layfield placed a hand on AJ's shoulder.

"Y-yeah." the tears started to fall.

"So I'm guessing you know who those two guys are?"

"They are our ex boyfriends." The tall officer was writing every little detail down as AJ was explaining to him the history they had with those two guys.

"That's quit a story Ms. Lee. I'm going to head to the police department and see if we can get anything out those two and I will contact you with any further information. Just let me have your number and we'll be in touch.''

AJ nodded and told him her number. The officer excused himself and AJ headed inside the room and gathered all of her stuff along with Kaitlyn's. She didn't even bother heading to check out. _Idiot owners. _She thought. She stepped in her car and headed to the hospital.

Once she go there she asked for Kaitlyn. The receptionist told her the doctor was still working on her. She gave her the floor number and told her to wait in the waiting area until the doctor came out with further news. She made it to the proper floor and collapsed on a seat. She closed her eyes and tried to compose herself. She was worried about Kaitlyn and her baby.

"Everything is going to be alright baby." AJ looked down to her stomach and rubbed it. She buried her face in her hands.

"Family or friends of Kaitlyn.'' A rather tall women came out of the doors. AJ got up from her seat and walked over to the doctor.

"I'm her best friend AJ."

"Hello. I'm doctor Rae and I'm looking after your friend."

"How is she? How is her baby?" AJ asked crossing her arms.

"Well Kaitlyn was in a state of shock so we injected some medicine to calm her down. She is in deep sleep right now so it won't be a while until she wakes up. As for her baby.." the doctor paused and AJ looked up at her in concern.

"What about the baby. It's ok right. Please tell me it's ok." AJ asked with pleading eyes as she saw the look in the doctors eyes

"I'm heartbroken to tell you this but the baby didn't make it. Kaitlyn took a hard hit to the stomach and it was impossible to save the baby. She suffered a miscarriage. I'm so sorry." The doctor rubbed AJ's shoulder for comfort. "Since she in deep sleep, we aren't able to inform her but we will after she wakes up."

AJ couldn't believe it. Kaitlyn lost her baby. All because of those assholes. She felt her blood boil but it was overshadowed by the amount of sadness in her heart. She began to cry and her breathing increased rapidly.

"AJ are you ok?" the doctor noticed she looked pale.

"I feel nauseous. I'm pregnant."

"C'mon, let's get you to a bed and I'll check you out to see if everything is alright." AJ nodded and she walked her over to a room and sat her down next to the ultrasound equipment. "Would you mind if I give you an ultrasound?"

"Go ahead. I was coming for an appointment anyways earlier until that happened." AJ layed on her back and lifter her shirt up. She closed her eyes and wiped the tears from her eyes. The doctor placed some jelly on her stomach and AJ shivered. She was hoping she didn't cause stress to her baby.

"Ok let's see here." the doctor looked at the monitor while holding the device on AJ's stomach and twisting it around firmly. "Ahh here it is. It's still rather small. You're only about 3 weeks in, close to a month. Let me switch this over so you can hear the heartbeat.

AJ looked at the monitor and gave a small smile. She saw the little miracle that her and Punk had created out of love. She heard the heartbeat and cried again. This time out of happiness. She felt guilty about it knowing that Kaitlyn could not do this with her anymore. It was a rather bittersweet moment.

"Everything seems to be good AJ. I would just like you to take things slow. I know what happened to your friend and her baby is hard but it's important to not lose your composure. Take things slow and as long as you take the proper vitamins, you should be good." The doctor explained as she rubbed off the jelly from AJ's stomach. AJ nodded and pulled her shirt back down and sat up.

"Oh I almost forgot. When we were trying to calm Kaitlyn down, she was asking for someone named Seth. Do you by any chance know who that is?" the doctor asked standing up.

"That was the father of her baby." AJ looked down to the ground.

"Maybe you should inform him. I'm sure Kaitlyn would feel a little better if he was here when she wakes up." the doctor was confused as to why the father wasn't there in the first place but didn't bother to ask. It wasn't her place to do so.

AJ nodded as the doctor made her way out of the room. She pulled out her phone and dialed Seth. She didn't want to speak to Punk until he arrived at the hospital.

**REVIEW.**


	28. Chapter 28

AJ hesitated to push dial on Seth's number. She was nervous and didn't know how the hell she was going to explain to Seth and Punk what was going on. Especially Seth. He lost his baby and he didn't even know it existed in the first place. She would have to get them to come without giving an explanation. After all, what she had to say, was not something that should be discussed over the phone. She sighed deeply and pushed dial.

Seth and Punk were headed to the apartment to shower up and head to work. Punk was driving. They drove in silence until Seth heard his phone ring. He looked at the ID in shock.

"Who is it?" Punk asked as he kept his vision on the road.

Seth turned slowly to look at Punk. "It's AJ." Punk immediately parked the car on the side of the road.

"What? AJ? Why is she calling you and not me? What are you waiting for? Answer!." Punk was a nervous wreck now.

"Dayum Punk calm down. Maybe it's Kaitlyn calling me for AJ's phone." Seth pushed the green button to answer the call. "Hello?"

"Hi Seth it's AJ." she said softly.

"Oh um hi AJ. What's up?"

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something."

"No, you're not. I'm just surprised you're calling instead of Kaitlyn. No offense." Punk slapped Seth on the arm and rolled his eyes.

"None taken. Umm I was just calling cuz I need you to come to the hospital."

"The hospital? What for? What's going on? Are you guys ok?" Seth panicked.

"Can you please just come. I'll explain everything once you get here. Just please come fast. And bring Punk with you if you can." AJ wanted to see Punk so badly. She wanted him to take all the pain away. The sadness she felt over her best friend and the loss of an innocent baby. She needed Punk.

"Ok ok. What hospital are you guys at?" Seth asked as he looked over at Punk who had a real worried look on his face and was fidgeting. AJ told hom which hospital and what floor and hung up the phone.

"Go to Northwestern Memorial Hospital." Seth said nervously.

"What's going on? Why are they there?"

"She didn't tell me Punk. She said she would explain once we got there. Let's just go. Hurry!" Seth was shitting bricks as he sensed it was Kaitlyn that was being attended to in the hospital. AJ called him which meant Kaitlyn was the one hurt. He felt his eyes sting. The tears were forming already. He pulled his phone back out and texted Dean and asked him to cover both himself and Punk at work.

They soon got to the hospital and entered going straight to the elevator. They stopped at the floor AJ said and stepped out. They looked around until they saw AJ curled up in a seat in the waiting room. She looked up and locked eyes with Punk. She let out a sigh of relief and walked slowly to him with the tears running down her face.

"P-Punk." she stepped closer to him and hugged him tightly. Punk wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He was relieved to have AJ back in his arms but instantly noticed that Kaitlyn wasn't with her. AJ pulled away and turned to Seth and gave him an apologetic look.

"AJ. What is going on?" Seth asked as he felt a lump in his throat.

"It's a long story. You guys need to sit down."

"Not until you assure me that Kaitlyn is ok."

"She's fine. Just come, I need to explain to you guys''. She grabbed Punk's hand and guided them to the waiting area. She felt a tingle as she held Punk's hand. It hadn't been a day since she last saw him but to her, it felt like forever. They all sat down and AJ breathed in and out before revealing everything to them. She decided to leave the pregnancies until the end.

"When we left the apartment last night, we went to a small hotel to stay in for the night. The next morning I had somewhere to be so Kailtyn stayed at the hotel. I was driving and then I saw that Kaitlyn was calling me so I answered. All I heard was Kaitlyn yelp over and over before the line went dead. I turned the car around to go back to the hotel and I called the cops. When I got there the cops were taking two people to the police station but I couldn't see their faces. I went into the room we were staying at and they were strapping her to an ambulance bed. She got attacked." AJ trailed off momentarily to look at Seth.

At that point Seth was rubbing his temples. Punk grabbed his shoulder for comfort.

"Who was it?" Seth asked as he was starting to get frustrated.

AJ sighed and closed her eyes. "It was our ex-boyfriends. Daniel and Sheamus. She opened her eyes and saw both Seth and Punk on their feet. Their faces were red with anger. "Guys calm down please. Sit back down. There's more." They did as AJ told and let her continue.

"I talked to one of the police officer and let me know that they are in custody."

Punk suddenly remembered something. 'Wait a second. What do your ex-boyfriends look like?"

AJ gave him a confused look but told him the discriptions anyways.

"I can't believe this." Punk stood up and Seth was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Umm, can you guys tell me what's going on?" AJ was now the one confused.

"We saw them." Seth said

"What do you mean you saw them? Where?"

"Yesterday when we went to get the food. They approached us and they told us that you guys were liars and cheaters." Punk answered as he knelt down in front of AJ and laced his fingers in between hers.

"So that's why you guys accused us." AJ looked down at her and Punks fingers.

"I'm sorry." Punk said as he released one of his hands and caressed AJ's cheek.

''I forgive you. I know how believeable they can sound, but that's not what's important right now. Kaitlyn is important." she looked back at Seth.

"I thought you said she was ok."

"She is but there something else I need to tell you. The both of you."

Punk and Seth looked at each other in confusion then looked back at AJ.

"You see. Yesterday when we got to the apartment and rushed you guys out to get the food. We rushed you cuz we needed to do something."

"And that would be what?" Punk asked impatiently.

"We both had to take a pregnancy test." Punk and Seth sat there in shock.

"And? What happened?" Seth choked out.

"They were both positive. Punk, Im pregnant." Punk couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father. He turned into a nervous wreck but he was still happy. The happiest he had ever been. He hugged AJ tightly and kissed her neck.

"We're gonna be parents?" Punk whispered as he pulled away. AJ nodded and smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." AJ said and pecked him on the lips. She was so relieved that Punk reacted positively.

"Congrats bro." Seth gave Punk a manly hug.

"You too brother." Seth pulled away when Punk said that.

"Wait, you said Kaitlyn was ok. What about our baby? It's ok too right?" Seth looked at AJ with pleading eyes.

This was going to be very difficult for AJ to do. The tears started falling again. "I'm so sorry Seth.''

"What do you mean your sorry?!" Seth grabbed AJ by the shoulders lightly and turned her so she was facing him now. "Answer me AJ."

"Kaitlyn took a hard hit to the stomach and she lost it. She lost the baby. She suffered a miscarriage. I'm so sorry Seth!" AJ said and fell into Punks arms crying burying her face in Punks chest.

**Authors Note: Oh my gosh! I cried while writing this. Anybody need a tissue? :/ REVIEW PLEASE.**


	29. Chapter 29

Seth sat beside Kaitlyn's hospital bed holding her hands and burying his face in them letting the tears fall. The doctors had injected some more medicine after Kaitlyn lost control when the doctors notified her that she had a miscarriage.

Seth looked up at her and caressed her cheek. "Baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I could have rescued you and our baby would still be alive." Seth had never cried as much as he was right now. Just the thought of those two assholes putting his hands on his pregnant girl pissed him off. The tears came with a mixture of anger, sadness, hopelessness and depression. He had always imagined himself and Kaitlyn being parents. Sure, in a couple of months they would be able to try again but they still lost a baby. Their baby. Less than 24 hours ago, he didn't even know he was going to be a father but it obviously hurt just as much as it hurt Kaitlyn.

Seth noticed that Kaitlyn was waking up. "Babe?" he whispered.

"Seth? Hold me please." Kaitlyn said weakly. Seth got up and sat beside her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and Kaitlyn buried her face in his chest, letting the tears fall. They both layed there, holding each other, letting it all out. They cried and mourned in each others arms.

* * *

"Thank you officer." AJ said hanging up the phone and went to go lay down next to Punk on the couch.

Punk sighed. "What did he say?"

"He said since Kaitlyn was pregnant and lost the baby, it means that both those assholes technically committed murder. They are going to be in prison for a long time. Also for some trouble they had back in New Jersey. The officer beat the truth out of them and told him how they got here and how they had been spying on us since me and Kaitlyn moved in with you guys. I'm sorry my past has caused so much trouble." AJ layed her head on Punk's chest. She grabbed his hand and started tracing his tattoos with her index finger.

"You have nothing to apologize for AJ. How could you possibly have known that they were assholes when you met them. It's not your fault and it's not Kaitlyn's fault either. Now that those two will be in prison, we can move on from them and focus on this." He placed his hand on AJ's tummy and rubbed it gently.

"AJ smiled. "You're right. I feel so bad about Seth and Kaitlyn though."

"Yeah, that's tough, but they'll be able to try again at some point." Punk said still rubbing AJ's tummy. "I wanna kill those two assholes for what they did but they will rot in prison on their own. They deserve that and more." AJ nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(4 months later)**

Both Kaitlyn and Seth were working while AJ and Punk took the day off. Seth and Kaitlyn had barely started trying to have a baby again. It took then some time to get over the loss of their first child but were able to manage over the last few months. The two couples were able to clear the air about Sheamus and Daniel's encounter with Seth and Punk. The two brothers knew to never doubt their girlfriends again. Selena managed to get over Dean and accept that they had no future. She met someone and eventually they started dating. She was happy. Dean and Kelly were also dating and were as happy as can be. Dean would always thank Punk for introducing them. He never saw himself settling down with any girl but Kelly was able to flip the script.

Both Punk and AJ were currently on their way to their doctor's appointment.

"It's gonna be a boy." Punk said with a big grin on his face.

"I say a girl." AJ gave him a cheesy smile.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll love it no matter what." He held on to AJ's hand tightly while the other gripped the steering wheel.

"Ok, everything seems to be going great. Would you like to find out the sex?" the doctor asked. The couple nodded their heads immediately.

"congratulations, it's a...girl." the doctor smiled widely at both Punk and AJ. She finished up the check up and excused herself.

"Wow..it's a girl. I told you." AJ said pulling her shirt back down.

"You're always right babe." Punk smiled and helped AJ get off the long chair. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you too." AJ stepped on her tip toes and pecked him on the lips.

"And I love you too baby girl. Very much. I promise I'm going to be the best father in the world. I will protect you from everything and everyone." Punk knelt down and placed a kiss on AJ's bump. "And another thing...no dating until your 30."

AJ giggled. "You're so silly baby."

Punk just smiled as they made their way out the hospital building and drove off heading home. There was comfortable silence until Punk spoke up.

"Babe, I've been thinking about something."

"What?" AJ turned to Punk curiously.

"Well, you know the apartment we live in has manageable space but I still think we should buy a house. I talked to Seth about it and he agreed. Since him and Kaitlyn are trying to get pregnant again, he wants a house as well."

"I guess you're right. At some point we might need to...in case...you know, we have more children. In the future. But I don't want to live far away from Kaitlyn. We have always done everything together."

"I know, which is why Seth and I have agreed to buy our houses next to each other. I can't be away from that fucker either." Punk chuckled. "And we would be pretty close to Selena as well."

AJ laughed. "Sounds good." She massaged Punks earlobe with her thumb and index finger.

**(3 months later)**

AJ was 7 months pregnant and had a big bump. She struggled to sit, get up, and walk. She had back pain but that was normal. She spent most of her time laying down. Other than that, her pregnancy was going great. Punk had been a huge help. He bought their new house next to Seth and Kaitlyn's like he promised. After settling in, he did everything. He cleaned, did laundry, went grocery shopping and helped AJ with everything. Not to mention he worked as well. AJ had already been on maternity leave for a few months now. She always thought of herself to be so lucky to have someone like Punk.

Kaitlyn, Seth, and Selena also helped a lot especially with the baby's nursery. Kaitlyn had recently found out that she was pregnant and she couldn't have been happier; the same with Seth. They loved helping out with the nursery knowing they would make one for their baby at some point as well. They would walk over everyday and helped with what they could and vice versa.

Kaitlyn and Seth would always wait (when they could) until Punk got home to AJ before leaving for their own home.

Punk arrived home from work. He entered the house and saw Seth and Kaitlyn making out on the couch. "Horny hormones already huh?" he chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Seth rolled his eyes.

"How's AJ?"

"She's sleeping in the bedroom. She helped with the last-minute preparations of the nursery but got tired quickly so I told her to go rest." Kaitlyn responded.

"I wanted to thank the two of you. I don't know what AJ and I would do without the two of you. You both have been a really huge help. Selena as well." Punk smiled appreciatively.

"No problem bro. That's what family does.'' Seth said.

"Yeah we love helping you guys out. We love you guys." Kaitlyn smiled.

"And vise versa." Punk said as he hugged both of them.

"Well, we gotta go. We both got work in the morning." Kaitlyn said.

"Babe, I'll be right there. I just need to ask Punk something about work."

"Ok." Kaitlyn smiled and walked out.

"You got it?" Seth asked.

"Yeah I did. What about you?"

"Yeah. it was hard but I managed to go alone with a reasonable excuse." Seth explained. Both Seth and Punk smiled at each other in excitement.

The both walked over to Punks den and closed the door. Punk went to one of the drawers in the corner of the room and pulled something out while Seth also pulled something out from his back pocket.

"So, how are we gonna do this?"

**Authors Note: I'll let your imagination run wild ;) REVIEW.**


	30. Chapter 30

"Dude, I'm nervous as hell." Seth said as he sat on the couch, in the Den.

"Me too but don't worry, everything will happen the way it's suppose to." Punk looked down at the object in his hand and smiled.

"You're right. If we're gonna do this, we are gonna have to ask for help."

"Coming right up." Punk said. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Selena's number. She answered almost immediately.

"Hey big bro, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Seth and I just wanted to ask you for a favor, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. What do you need?" Selena asked curiously. Punk told her what he and Seth was planning.

"Oh my gosh Punk! This is so awesome! I'm so happy for you guys! I would love to help you guys out!" Selena squealed with excitement.

* * *

It was Sunday night and Kaitlyn and AJ were at AJ and Punk's house watching The Walking Dead. AJ was feeling pretty good actually. For being 7 and a half months pregnant, she felt good although a little tired, but that was to be expected. She was petite but with her big bump, she struggled with her weight.

The chickbusters were into the show. They got interrupted with a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Kaitlyn said.

"Like you have a choice Kait." AJ laughed. Her best friend rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Hey Selena!"

"Hey guys what's up?" Selena walked in and hugged Kaitlyn. "How are you doing AJ? Man, you look like you are about to blow up soon." she chuckled.

"Yeah, and it feels like I'm going to as well." she rubbed her bump.

"So, where is Punk and Seth?" Selena asked.

"They said they were headed to the store but they have been out for a while." Kaitlyn answered.

"Oh. AJ are you ok to walk?"

"Well, I'm not as tired as I used to be. Which is weird since I'm closer to birth now. I'm like the opposite of other pregnant women. Why do you ask?" AJ smiled

"I was hoping you guys would like to go for a walk on the beach."

"Right now?" Kaitlyn asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"Sel I don't know. The last time I was at the beach at night, Punk and I got kidnapped." AJ rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon. It'll be relaxing for both of you." She turned to Kaitlyn. ''There's a beautiful breeze out. C'mon let's just go." Selena pressed.

AJ and Kaitlyn looked at each other before AJ responded. "Fine let's go but only for a little while. I can't walk too much." Selena smiled and she and Kaitlyn helped AJ off the couch.

They got in the car and soon made it to the same beach where Punk and AJ shared their first kiss. AJ remembered and felt butterflies in her stomach. A year ago, she was there kissing him for the first time and now she's pregnant with his baby.

The three girls started walking. Kaitlyn and AJ had to admit that Selena was right. The breeze was just right and hearing the waves clash against each other eased their nerves and relaxed them. They continued walking until they saw something in front of them. It was a trail. A trial of rose pedals. AJ and Kaitlyn looked at each other.

"Sel, what's going on?" the chickbusters turned around and Selena had a big smile on her face.

"Follow the trail." she whispered as she walked away.

AJ and Kaitlyn did as they were told and walked in between the two lines of roses. As they walked further, the trail made a curve that entered the dock. They turned and stepped on top of it. They looked ahead and saw two figures standing all the way at the end of the dock. They both smiled knowing it was Punk and Seth. Their palms started to sweat in nervousness and they had butterflies in their stomachs. AJ placed a hand on her bump and she felt the baby kicking. Her baby girl was just as anxious as she was. SHe could tell.

They finally made it to Punk and Seth. They stood their smiling at them. The two brothers reached for their girlfriends hands and laced their fingers in between theirs.

"What's all this?" AJ looked around at all the candles that were surrounding them. The flame of each candle was threatening to light off with the breeze. She turned back to look at Punk. Kaitlyn doing the same with Seth.

Punk placed one hand around AJ's lower back and the other resting on her baby bump. "AJ since the first day I layed my eyes on you, I knew you were someone special. The way we looked into each others eyes, I knew it was love at first sight. Your eyes send shivers down my spine. You cause the hair on the back of my neck to stand up. As cheesy as that sounds, it's the truth. I have never been with anybody that has had that effect on me. I love you so much and I love our daughter as well. I can't wait until she comes into this world. I'm anxious to meet her. We are going to be great parents. I know it. I love and respect you so much that I will never doubt you again. I know you love me and you would never do anything to hurt me, and vise versa." Punk caressed AJ's cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb before continuing. "I feel so lucky to have you and I'm glad we entered each other's lives. We went through some stuff but we were able to get through it together." Punk kissed AJ's forehead and then turned to Seth.

Seth smiled and looked at the love of his life standing right in front of him. "Kaitlyn, I'm not good at this lovey dovey stuff but you know I love you so much. When I first saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your eyes, your smile, your laugh, your personality. Everything about you is just perfect to me. It's also pretty freakin awesome that we have the same two-toned hair." Seth laughed and Kaitlyn was already crying with a smile on her face. "We have gone through a lot. We sadly lost our first child but we will always have it in out heart even thought we never got to meet it or find out if it was a boy or a girl. We love that baby regardless. We tried again and here you are, carrying my child,,,again. This one will come into the world and will be surrounded by many people who will love it. Punk, AJ, Sel, and all or friends. But especially us. I will try to be the best father and I know you will be the best mother as well and I feel lucky to have you." Seth kissed her hands and smiled, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

Punk gave out a small chuckle. "I guess what both Seth and I are saying is that we are lucky to have the both of you in our lives and we want you forever.

Both Punk and Seth knelt down on one knee at the same time.

"Kaitlyn, make me the happiest man alive...will you marry me?"

"AJ, make me the happiest man alive...will you marry me?"

They both slipped the ring on their fingers.

"YES!" Both AJ and Kaitlyn said in unison.

Punk and Seth hugged their soon to be wives and kissed them passionately. As they pulled away, Punk signaled someone who was on the other side of the dock. All of a sudden fireworks were going off. Kaitlyn and AJ looked up in awe. They held on tightly to their soon to be husbands and looked up at the fireworks, shedding tears.

"Ow" AJ whispered and placed her hands on her baby bump.

**Authors Note: HAPPY TEARS! HAPPY TEARS! OHH, AJ? REVIEW.**


	31. Chapter 31

AJ was currently laying on a hospital be with her legs slightly opened. She was in labor approximately 1 and a half months early. She was only 4 centimeters dilated. She was nervous and so was Punk. He was holding on to her hand tightly.

"You're doing good baby." He said as he kissed her sweaty forehead.

"What if something goes wrong? What if she isn't ready? It's early. God, I hope everything goes ok." she tightened her eyes from the pain.

"Relax AJ. The doctor said that when this happens, most of the time it turns out ok. Just have faith. Before you know it, we will have our daughter in our arms, healthy as can be." He smiled at her.

**(2 hours later)**

AJ was now 8 centimeters dilated and the contractions were more painful than before coming every 2 minutes.

"Stay strong babe, you're doing great." Punk kept assuring AJ. They were both freaking out but tried to stay strong.

"Alright I'm here." Her doctor said as she came in. "Ok, you are almost fully dilated sweetie so when I give you the green light, I want you to push ok?"

AJ nodded as she look at Punk and gave him a weak smile.

"One more thing, since the baby is coming early, we are gonna have to take him into another immediately just to make sure that she is doing ok. Nothing to be alarmed by alright?"

"Ok doc." Punk said biting his lip. He was hopeful everything would turn out fine.

A few minutes later AJ was fully dilated and the doctor gave the go.

"Ok sweetie I need you to push." AJ did as she was told. " 10. Ok breathe." AJ relaxed a bit before the doctor told her again. They repeated the process 2 more times.

"Keep going babe. You're doing great!'' Punk said.

"I can see the head. One more time AJ. I need you to push one more time."

" 10." The baby was born at 11:20 pm on May 4th. 6 pounds 7 oz.

The doctor motioned for Punk to cut the cord and he did so proudly, while the tears ran down his cheek.

A nurse immediately took the baby out to another room. They didn't even have a chance to see her. Although they could hear her cries as they took her away.

"You did great AJ. We are going to transfer you to your room and we will bring you your daughter soon. Congratulations" she smiled and left the room.

"I'm so proud of you AJ. You did great." Punk gave AJ a passionate kiss on the lips.

After pulling away AJ smiled. "Aaliyah."

"What?"

"We should name her Aaliyah. Aaliyah Brooks."

"I love it."

"I hope she is ok." she sighed.

"She will be. You'll see." Punk assured her. "I'm gonna go tell everybody in the waiting room. I'll be back." AJ nodded.

Punk made his way out and went into the waiting room. Everybody was there. Seth, Kaitlyn, Selena, Dean, Kelly, and his other friends.

**(1 hour later)**

Punk entered AJ's room and she was on her phone. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey." AJ smiled. "They haven't brought her yet." she frowned.

"Don't worry-'' Punk got interrupted when a nurse entered the room.

"Daddy, mommy, here's your fully healthy baby girl." the nurse smiled and brought the newborn into the room in her arms.

Punk smiled and AJ started crying. The nurse bent down and gently placed the baby in AJ's arm.

"Congrats you two." The nurse said while walking out.

"She's so beautiful. Just like you." Punk said with a smile.

AJ giggled. "She has your cheekbones."

"And she has your lips and forehead." he laughed as he caressed his daughters soft cheek. She was the perfect combination of himself and AJ.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"What if I drop her." Punk said nervously.

AJ laughed. "You won't drop her. Here." Punk bent down and carefully took his sleepy daughter in his arms.

"Hey baby. I'm your daddy. You're so cute. I love you so much. I'm gonna be the best father. I promise you that." He looked over to AJ who fell asleep. Punk smiled and went to go sit in a chair, while still holding his daughter. He whispered sweet nothings to her about he was always going to protect her and how he was going to show her how to protect herself and how he was going to spoil her. He smiled, wiped his tears from with his free hand and looked over to his soon to be wife sleeping, then back to his daughter.

This was family. His perfect little family.

**Authors Note: Awww! Guys I'm crying. I'm afraid the next chapter will be the last for this story. Just letting you know it will be an epilogue! I also wanted to thank you guys for following this story for as long as you did! Thank you for all the reviews and I'm glad y'all enjoyed the story so much.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors Note: Ok guys! This the last chapter! Like I said, it's an Epilogue. I apologize if it sounds rushed or something. Enjoy! :)**

**(1 year and half later)**

**(The Wedding)**

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

It was official. Punk and AJ were married. Kaitlyn and Seth were also married. Aaliyah was one year old and Seth and Kaitlyn's baby was only a couple of months old. They decided to name him Christopher. They had a double wedding on the beach and all of their friends were there and so was Selena. Selena got engaged to the guy that she had been dating. Seth and Punk approved of him immediately. They could tell how much they loved each other and how happy their sister finally was.

Dean and Kelly were expecting their first child. They were having a boy and they couldn't have been happier. Dean never saw himself having a child but nonetheless it happened and he was excited.

The two couples walked down the aisle holding their babies as the crowd screamed and clapped for the newlyweds

**(The Reception)**

The two couples decided to have the reception a hall that was close to the beach. Everybody was dancing and having a great time. The DJ had announced that it was time for the first dance. The two couples stood in the middle of the dance floor and started dancing.

"I love you." Punk whispered in AJ's ear as he held her tightly in his arms while they danced.

"I love you too. So much." AJ kissed him softly on the lips and smiled. "Guess what I found out this morning."

"What?"

"Our little family is getting bigger." Punk pulled away and looked deeply in her eyes.

"Are you serious?!" he shrieked. AJ nodded. Punk grabbed her and spun her around as the crowd cheered loudly. They had no idea that AJ dropped a bomb on Punk but Seth and Kaitlyn did. They smiled at the couple while holding each other.

"You know I love you right?" Seth pulled a strand of Kaitlyn's hair behind her ear.

"Mmm, say it again." Kaitlyn said playfully.

Seth nibbled on her neck. "I love you. Forever more."

"I could listen to you say that all day long everyday baby."

"I will always tell you I love you sweetheart. Everyday. Until death do us part." Kaitlyn giggled and pecked his lips.

After the first dance the newlyweds made a toast and thanked everyone that joined them on their special day. They cut the cake and did the traditional thing, which was to feed a piece to each other. Punk also fed a little piece into Aaliyah's mouth. "Dada!" his daughter said. He smiled and kissed her soft cheek.

As the night started to whine down, the people began to leave and congratulated the two couples once again. Seth asked Selena if she could watch Christopher for a little while and she said yes. Punk left Aaliyah with Dean and Kelly while he had to do something.

"Come here." Punk said as he grabbed AJ's hand and walked to the exit of the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Just come."

Seth did the same with Kaitlyn. They got in on a separate car as Punk and AJ. They drove for about 15 minutes until they stopped at the grocery store. Both couples arrived at the same time and when they entered the store, both AJ and Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow but eventually catched on. Punk and Seth smiled at each other than separated to different directions holding their wives hands.

Seth and Kaitlyn stopped at the cereal aisle. Seth grabbed a certain box of cereal and showed it to Kaitlyn. "

"You know this is the reason why we met?" They both started laughing out loud.

"You're so silly." Kaitlyn poked his abs and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I think that when we buy cereal, we should but this kind only." Seth smiled as he wrapped one arm around Kaitlyn's lower back.

"Good idea...I love you."

"I love you too.'' Seth kissed her passionately on the lips.

"This place look familiar?" Punk asked as he stopped at the frozen food aisle. He turned around and saw AJ smiling and crying.

"This is where we first layed eyes on each other." AJ's voice cracked from the tears that were falling. "And where we instantly fell in love."

Punk stepped closer to her and cupped her cheeks. Wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "That day was one of the most important days of my life. I met my wife here. I met the mother of my children here. You. I also give Good Eats some credit."

AJ giggled. "You know we look ridiculous right now? We are in the middle of the grocery store while wearing a wedding dress and a tuxedo." AJ chuckled.

Punk looked around and saw people staring at them, but smiling at them as well. "Ehh, who cares." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. The strangers around them clapping.

Both couples walked out and made their way back to the hall. Kelly and Dean handed Aaliyah to AJ and said their goodbyes.

Selena walked over to Kaitlyn and handed her Christopher.

"Seth, Punk, can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Selena asked. They both nodded and walked outside.

"Well, you guys finally settled." Selena laughed shedding a tear.

"Aww sis don't cry." Both brothers wrapped their arms around their sister.

Thank you so much for alway being there for us." Seth said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, I don't know what we would without you. You're the best sister in the world." Punk smiled.

"Aww guys stop. I love you both. Take care of those two and your children. They love you." Selena said. They all hugged and went back inside. Sel hugged AJ and Kaitlyn before saying goodbye and leaving the two couples in the empty hall, with their children.

Punk kissed AJ passionately; as did Seth with Kaitlyn. The only noises to be heard were the light cries of Christopher and Aaliyah screaming "Dada! and Mama!"

"And now, onto the honeymoon!" Punk said as all four of them laughed.

"Don't even ask where we are going because it's a surprise." Seth said.

The two couples walked out hand in hand while holding onto their children and got inside the limo that was waiting for them.

Once they were settled in, Kaitlyn and AJ smiled to each other. Chicago really did offer them better. And now, they felt like the happiest girls in the world. They found Romance. Double the Romance.

**Authors Note: OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS! I had so much fun writing this story! Based on your reviews I can tell you guys enjoyed it as well. I wanted to thank you guys again for following this story and for leaving your reviews. This was my first fanfic so I'm glad it was successful. Let me know if you guys would like a sequel or not. I'm still trying to decide. Anyways, check out my other AJPunk story if you'd like. It's called "Listen To Your Heart'' Hopefully you like it just like this one :) It's currently in progress so yeah :D**


End file.
